Crystal Games
by Belladonna Snow
Summary: Under Revision. Sarah has won the game, but the war between her and Jareth is far from over. She is sent to Domino, Japan thinking to escape but when the Sennen Items come into play its a whole new ball game. J/S, implied Yaoi
1. Gilded Cage

A.n. - I'm currently revising these chapters, please let me know if you see any mistakes. I hope you enjoy the story ^_^.

Dedication-RosieB: thankyou very much for your suggestions and comments.

Chapter One

Sarah Williams awoke with a silent scream caught in her throat, hazel eyes were wide with a terror she could barely contain, her body slick with sweat. Every night it was the same. She awoke with tears in her eyes, a fear in her heart, and a feeling of loss so deep it cut her the quick.

Ever since that night two months before. Since the **incident** as she called it, no longer able to say the name of that place of him for fear it would summon him back. Back to her world...back to her.

Sarah rose slowly from her bed, walking slowly across her room to the window. Moonlight streamed through, lighting the darkness and casting shadows that seemed to twist and turn into ominous shapes before her very eyes.

She rubbed her face roughly with the palms of her hands, her fingers fisting into ebony locks with frustration. Peace had eluded her since that night. Since her battle with that Golden haired Fae...

She'd thought she banished him, shattered him into a million pieces and sent them scattering to the four winds never to darken her doorway or her dreams again. Nausea lurched inside of her, she rested her face against the glass. It felt pleasantly cool, soothing her heated flesh.

It wasn't over, she could feel that inside of her. How she ever thought it would be she didn't know. You didn't go around whipping an immortal at his own game and expect to walk away unscathed. Or to walk away at all. But she had, and now she would pay the price for her arrogance. And what an expensive fiddler he was.

Her dreams were like the shadows outside of her window. Formless and hidden, held just outside her grasp - like a shimmering crystal in the darkness. She did not remember them, she didn't want to. She knew there meaning and that was more then enough.

He was waiting for her. Waiting for his opportune moment. There game was not over, only the first halve. The stage was set once more, the opening act merely awaited her word, or that of another. And then it would begin again.

_Trick me once shame on you, trick me twice shame on me._

Sarah licked her lips, pearly white teeth meeting rosy flesh as she nibbled nervously. Turning from the window, she made her way to her dresser. Sitting she carefully opened a single drawer with a trembling hand.

She shifted through the rubbish on top. Letters from her mother, play books, various medieval magazines until in the very back on the very bottom hidden from prying eyes she found it. A red leather bound book, its golden words a blaze on the cover.

"The Labyrinth."she whispered, her fingers running over the cover almost revertly.

A simple book, hard to belive all the havoc it could reek and had. A twelve word sentence that had changed her life, and had destroyed so many others. How many other girls just like her had screamed those words in frustration? How many more had lost the game, their little brothers and sisters transformed into something too gruesome to be thought of?

How many like she had never meant the words? How many before her had stumbled from redemption and reached for the glittering bauble she had resisted with everything inside of her?

Too many to know. So many broken hearts, Sarah betted, were weighted from this book.

And yet...and yet she could not bring herself to destroy it. She doubted that it could be destroyed - and feared the consequences that would arise should she try. Sarah laid the book before her on the dresser amid the stage make up and countless little trinkets. She stared down at it. Such a simple little book...

_I want my brother, please, if its all the same._

_**What's said is said.**_

_But...I didn't mean it._

_**Oh, you didn't?**_

Sarah shut her eyes, trying to block out the words, the memories that rushed over her like a flood. They would not be denied and poured over her like molten lava. Burning, branding her just as he had. He had left his mark on her, and she knew now more then ever that it would never go away. He would darken her path as long as she walked it, no matter how far she ran he would be there...taunting her to the end.

_**You are cruel Sarah, we are well matched you and I. I need your cruelty, just as you need mine."**_

Tears burned.

_Give me the child._

_**Sarah - beware. I have been generous up till now. But I can be cruel.**_

_Generous! What have you done that's generous?_

_**Everything! Everything you've wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken - I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have re-ordered time, I have turned the world upside down - And. I. Have. Done. It. All. For. You. Its exhausting living up to you expectations...Isn't that generous?**_

_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours - And my Ki-_

_**Stop! Look Sarah...what I'm offering you...Your dreams.**_

_And my kingdom as great_

_**I ask for so little. Just let me rule you. And you can have everything that you want.**_

_Kingdom as great...damn I can never remember that line.._

_**Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.**_

_Kingdom as great...kingdom as great..._

_You have no power over me!_

Sarah shook her head, rubbing the back of her hand against her eyes. She had won. She had said The Words, she'd banished him hadn't she? Why then did he continue to haunt her? Why would he not leave her in peace?

She wasn't even safe in her waking hours. She could feel him as she walked down the street, sat in class, ate her food, even when she showered - which had become a quick affair as of late. A ghost hand upon hers, a whisper in the window, his song playing on the radio. Little ways he could tell her that he was there, he was watching and that she would not escape him.

Abruptly a wind shot through her room though her window and door were closed. Sarah shrieked, jumping up at of her dresser chair and stumbling back. The wind ripped through her hair throwing it over her shoulders and The Book...it pulsed as though in time with her pounding heart.

Its pages flew rapidly from one side to the other and then at long as settled near the end. Sarah could read the words even from here. The final confrontation that had riveted through her mind.

"YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME!"She screamed the words, uncaring that her father, brother, and Karen were all asleep merely a few doors down from her own.

This had to stop, he and to stop lest he claimed her sanity just as easily as he had snatched her brother. The Words were power, power that had sent him from her sight once before. Perhaps it would have the same effect twice.

Laughter, warm and masculine, baritone and sweet as poison caressed her ears.

"I beg to differ."

Sarah looked around wildly. The room was empty...empty...EMPTY!

Her lips trembled, her heart a hammer in her chest as her eyes darted across the room. Her eyes locked on the mirror and she watched, transfixed, as her mirror image twisted and diluted into...a figure with wild silver blond hair, eye brows like knives slashed over slanted, miss matched eyes lighted with eye shadow.

The long nose leading to the cruel lips which lifted with a smirk to show sharp teeth. Glittering ivory skin pulled taunt over high cheekbones and a face that was the most beautiful and cruel she had ever seen. He was dressed in black, black leather with black leggings...all darkness and power. All that he was and would always be still had the power to shake her to her very core.

"No...NO! I **WON**! You _can't _be here! You can't!"She screamed, her voice teetering on hysterical.,"I didn't call you! I _never _said the words!"

He chuckled, throwing his head back, drawing attention to his graceful neck and the dip in his silk shirt that revealed his chest and the crescent moon he wore. Perfection of the highest order. Sex incarnate.

"Sarah, Sarah...have you learned **nothing **at all through my Labyrinth? Do you belive me so weak as to be constrained by crude mortal word? Sarah, Sarah...Sarah"He mocked, breathing her name. Possession on his lips, in his cold eyes.

She planted her feet firmly, setting her jaw and her eyes. She wouldn't let him do this. The ball was in her PARK god damn it and he was not calling the shots. No children had been wished away, there was no demented maze for her to run in less then 13 hours...no peach to make her forget.

He couldn't do anything...right? Because, he had no power over her. Oh how that lie burned in her mind as it did each time it rolled off her tongue like acid.

"Get out, Jareth."She said firmly, her hands clinched tight, each word a silver bullet,"You don't belong here...get **out **of my life and stop haunting me. Stop being a sore loser and move on!"

"Only you would dare the comparison of mere poltergeist to me, my Sarah. Only _**you**_."He chuckled,"And I will always belong. I did the second you opened yourself to me. What's said is said, remember my Sarah?"

"I'm not yours...get out!"

Sarah looked and grabbed the closest thing to her - her music box - and chucked it as hard as she could through the mirror. It shattered into thousands of pieces, the shards did not fall but instead flew at her and she rose her arms instinctively to her face for protection the rest of her curling in on herself. She could feel the sting small cuts as the glass flew by, the soft thud as many impaled themselves in her wall.

She felt arms around her, lips against her ear.

"I'll see you soon, **MY **Sarah."he said softly, dangerously.

Sarah jerked awake, nearly falling out of her chair. She looked around wildly, she was in her room...no glass littered the floor or impaled the walls. She looked at her mirror, it was perfectly intact, not a single crack...and her reflection was her...not...not...not...

She reached out a trembling hand, her finger tips meet cold glass.

"Ouch!"

Sarah gasped, looking down at her stinging arms. Blood was running in slow rivets down them. Angry slashes had been made down her upper and lower arms, thighs, stomach, and her hands. the ones on her hands were small like paper cuts...her arms and legs were another story.

They were thick, and jagged and gushing blood. She rose shakily and grabbed a near by t-shirt, dabbing at her many wounds. Thirteen long ones in all, and while all had missed her main arteries they still burned like hell.

Panic fought for control inside of her as she paced. Jareth wasn't done with her, something she had already known, but now he had made it even more clear. Had that all just been a dream or reality?

Sarah looked at her mirror and music box. Both were undamaged and her parents weren't knocking down her door from her screaming. Sarah snorted. But then, if she was screaming bloody murder the only reason they'd probably come call on her would be to get her to shut up so they could sleep rather then to cheak on her well being.

Sarah winced at the uncharitable thought knowing instantly from whence it had sprung. While she had come to terms with the fact that Karen wasn't exactly the most evil person on the planet whos only goal in life was to make her own miserable - things still weren't all apples and cherry pie.

Sarah glanced over toward the window and was startled to see the sun shining through. But...it had been the deep reaches on night mere moments ago...hadn't it? Or had that all be part of her dream, or perhaps, Jareth's illusion?Sarah rubbed her eyes, trying to order her thoughts. It was morning then she had to get downstairs and get breakfast prepared or Karen would have a cow - as was her costum.

Sarah grabbed a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt from her closet. It would be over 85 degrees today, but she didn't really feel like explaining why she had cuts all up her arms and legs. She couldn't even explain to herself in a way that was sane, much less to another person!

_Yeah...this evil Goblin King wants revenge on me and as trying to drive me insane. I broke my mirror in my dream because I saw his reflection there and not mine and the glass flew at me and I woke up with the cuts._

Yeah. That'd go over well. Especially the Goblin King part. Hello Nut House.

Sarah shook her head ruefully and pulled on her robe. Poking her head out her door she assessed quickly that for now she was the only one stirring in the silent house. Tip toeing she made her way quickly to bathroom. Locking it she grabbed a towel and fiddled with the knobs until the water was luke warm. Sarah glanced at the mirror and debated only a moment before throwing her robe over it.

She showered quickly, gritting her teeth as the spray meet her vulnerable sliced flesh. Finished she dried quickly and bandaged what wounds she could with the first aid kit under the sink. Sarah dressed quickly, buffed her hair and brushed her teeth. At last she removed the robe and looked full on into the mirror.

She could barely recognize the girl who stared back at her. Her face was pale and drawn, her eyes sunken ever so slightly and puffed with lack of sleep. Eyes that had once sparkled with innocence had dulled, Sarah glanced down. Her clothes were loose on her, her pants nearly a size in a half too large.

She'd lost weight, a lot of it. Maybe not enough for anyone other then her to notice; but that wasn't the point. Small things that all lead to a bigger picture, a bigger purpose. Jareth was influencing her life...and he was winning. She was falling apart, eroding like rock under a steady onslaught of heavy waves from the sea.

If only she felt as strong as that rock.

_Run, run, run! _her mind screamed, but how could she? Where did she have to go? She could run to the ends of the earth...and never truly escape. You can't escape that which has been engraved into your very soul, into your mind.

"SARAH! GET UP THIS INSTANT!"

Sarah flinched at the wail of her step mother. Glancing up at the clock inside the bathroom she winced. She was over 30 minutes late getting downstairs before her step mother. Which meant breakfast wasn't prepared. Hello Bitch Fit.

Shuttering her eyes Sarah ran a hand through her hair, threw open the door and hurried down the stairs.

"COMING!"

Swinging around the banister after descending the stairs Sarah entered the kitchen slowly.

"Your up late. Again. I don't ask for much, but you know full well I have to be at the office early and don't have the time to prepare a meal for Toby and your father. A fact you conveniently forget."She snapped, her long red nails clicking on the counter.

A small woman of 5'6 with platinum blonde hair that never moved an inch once styled, along with her makeup. It was as though the hairs themselves were afraid to fall out place. Steel blue eyes stared Sarah down, impatience and irritation apparent.

"I had to take a shower."

"That's no excuse, Sarah. Prioritization is the key, you know that. Besides, the reason I wanted you up early was to let you know that you're uncle Iro has agreed to take you for the rest of the school year. His boy, Ryou, needs the companionship and you haven't exactly been doing the best as of late either. You're father and I think it would be a good start for you."She said all of this in one breath, her expression now anxious as she waited her teenage step-daughter's response.

The fact that Sarah's face had just turned purple let her know that once again she had not delivered that news very well.

"_What_!"Sarah questioned, anger and resentment burning her to the core.

How she loathed that woman and her polished demeanor in that moment. Everything about her - from her pressed business suit to her heeled black shoes Sarah hated.

Coldness settled in those blue eyes,"I'll let your father tell you. He'll be down any...ah, there you are honey,"She gushed, pushing past Sarah to her husband,"I was just telling Sarah about our discussion the night before."Her voice was calm and sweet, her blue eyes nearly glowing.

Sarah's father shifted, a tall man with black hair and dark eyes and a habit of being more then a little weak when it came to the women in his life. It was a fact that she knew very well, learning at a young age how to exploit this guilt. That is until Karen came along. Though the woman had never done anything particularly cruel to her, she had however been the disciplining hand that Sarah had never had before.

It was the seed of the animosity that had always grown between them. It didn't help that her Father never seemed to want to choose sides between them. His will was built on the sand and written in the wind. Easily blown away, easily redone.

"Yes...Sarah, Karen and I have been discussing this for some time."he began reluctantly, his dark eyes flickering up at his only daughter with a look of unsure timidity, I was reluctant at first but more and more I see her point. I had thought you would grow out of these phase you're in, in fact at first a couple months back we both thought you were but now..."

"What?"Sarah demanded from gritted teeth, trying hard to regain her focus and now expload with typical bout of rage.

"You're worse then before, Sarah! Atleast a few months back you showed some kind of emotion, made attempt to go out with your friends now and again. All you did is lock yourself in your room. You grades have slipped down far too much, your teachers don't understand and neither do we. I'm...I'm at a loss what do with you, Sarah."

Sarah licked her lips slowly, her teeth grazing her lower lip as she forced a sarcastic smile, "So this is your solution? Kick me out to live with strangers? I don't even know her brother Iro! Much less Ryou! This is completely - "Sarah cut herself off, her hands white knuckled fists, she felt them bite crescent moons in her palms, " - not r-right."she stammered.

"Honey, we love you. That's why were doing this. Karen suggested maybe a change of scenery would do good for you. Ryou was having similar problems a year or so with being a recluse and losing friends and ever since they moved to Japan he did a complete 180! We think it could do the same to you."His voice was pleading with her, begging her to understand.

Sarah sneered, "You're throwing me out but you want my blessing about? Not going to happen. Do I even get a choice about this, did you even call mom to ask her."

"I did try," he replied, searching out his wife's cold expression from the corner of his eye, "But her agent said she was unreachable right now."

Sarah felt like she was sinking into a pit full of black tar. There was no getting out. She could scream, cry, throw as big a tantrum as she liked but it wasn't going to change anything. Hog tie her and throw her on the plane, she was still going.

"Besides, Sarah, "Karen began in a firm voice, "This is a great opportunity for you -"

"Is it? Seems to me you two are the only ones really benefiting."

"We'll come and see you every chance we get, every holiday and -"

"Oh not that old line again. I've heard it too many times. Why don't I just make things easier for you and just go upstairs and pack so you can just be rid of me?"

"Sarah - "

"I don't want to hear it."she cut him off and fled the room.

As she mounted the stairs, she could still here them in the kitchen.

"Are you sure this is right?" her father asked.

"I don't know what else to do, Charlie. She's wasting away in front of us, I know that it did work for Ryou -"

"She doesn't even speak Japanese, Karen!"

"I know, but Ryou is from England and he speaks both very well. She'll be fine. This will all work out for the better, you'll see."Her voice brook no room for argument and Sarah didn't hesitate any longer to see if he would bother on her behalf.

_And the young girl was practically a slave..._

Sarah felt tears burn at her eyes and she couldn't help but slam the door to her room. She clicked the lock into place and paced the room, unwilling to throw herself on the bed and sob for all she was worth as she had before.

She felt like Juliet in her play when she had argued with her mother and father over the arranged marriage to Paris. The circumstances were different, oh yes, but the rejection, the humiliation...that was the same. A crystal image one could say.

_**Hang, beg, starve, die in the streets, for, by my soul, I'll ne'er acknowledge thee, nor what is mine shall never do thee good! Trust to 't, bethink you, I'll not be forsworn.**_

_Is there no pity sitting in the clouds, that sees into the bottom of my grief? Sweet my mother, cast me not away.._

Sarah turned, eyes irrevocably falling on the family picture that sat on her dresser. It was new, it had Karen, her father and toby and herself in it. Her eyes burned into the photo of the woman that had tried in her own way to be her mother, but could never compare to the ghost that still haunted her memory.

_**Talk not to me, for I'll not speak a word. Do as thou wilt, for I have done with thee**_

Somewhere a Goblin King laughed at the pure, cruel irony of it all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Week Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah departed from the plane with a determined air, her eyes heavy from lack of sleep and the tears she kept now locked deep inside. She was in Domino, Japan...her exile. Her banishment. Fate did have a horrible since of humor it appeared.

Blinking rapidly Sarah looked through the crowds of people. Her trip to the air port had been uneventful one. Her father trying to make strained conversations which she barely, if at all, paid attention to, Karen staring out the window and Toby...Toby had been being Toby.

He was the one she could miss, his gap tooth smile, his beautiful eyes and curling blonde hair...in a way he was more her son then Karen's. She had spent more time with him anyway. It was a surprise he didn't call her mother and not that woman...

Sarah ran a hand through her hair, gathering her bags from trolly. Three suitcases, two backpacks, one gym bag. All stocked with various possessions she could not bare to leave with out. Beyond the bare necessity that is...for who knew how long she would be staying here. They hadn't exactly given her a time frame.

She supposed until they sent for her. The real question was would she respond - or would Jareth have her by then? Would she have ceased to be by then? For the first time that didn't seem so bad. An end to the pain of living...an end to it all.

Shaking her head ever so slightly at her own morbid thoughts Sarah scanned the crowd. Karen's brother's son was suppose to be meeting her here. She stood on her tippy-toes, eyes scanning over the crowd. Realizeing belatedly that she had no idea how she would suppose to recognize him as she had never seen a photo of him. Hopefully she would have one of those big card-board cards with her name on it like in the movies.

What was his name again? Ah yes, Ryou Bakura...

* * *

Bakura, Ryou shifted nervously as she shifted the white cardboard sign in his hands that read Sarah Williams in English. Ryou was nervous...no, nervous wasn't the word for it. Down right terrified...yes, that fitted a lot more.

_Why? Why did his father have to do this...why!_

Ryou was half tempted to turn and flee...run from this girl and save her the dark fate that she would have should she enter that cab and return to his home with him - him and his Other to be exact. The gentlemen in him recoiled form the idea, imagine stranding a girl in a foreign country where she knew not a soul and most likely not the language either. It was unseemly.

But still...Oh god...the danger she was in...His Yami...the darkness that dwelt inside of him, what would he do to her? To him? Oh his anger had been frightful when he had learned of his father's plan. That a girl would be sent to live with them, perhaps merely a few months, may hap even a couple years until school was over!

What if she learned - what if she found out about the Items? About his Yami...Ryou knew full well the lengths his Yami would go to keep her from becoming an...obstacle in his plans. God the uncertainty was sure to give him a heart attack any moment now, the panic was almost enough to make him faint already!

Ryou didn't want any more blood on his hands...but already that seemed to be an inevitability. His hands clinched around the white sign, it weighed as heavily upon him as the Sennen Ring did around his neck. How could he protect her when he couldn't even protect himself, his friends?

Abruptly he saw **her**.

Long ebony hair as black as a ravens wing, she was dressed in plain blue jeans and a white poets shirt. Her eyes, luminous and a glorious hazel that held a sadness that mirrored that of his own heart. Her lips were full, her cheekbones high and aristocratic. She was tall, perhaps a bit taller then himself.

Various luggage surrounded her and she struggled to pick some of it up and walk toward him. Even at fifteen the girl was stunning...she was American...obviously. That was one thing about any native American...they were always easy to spot a mile away outside their own country. It was something about the way they moved...the way their eyes darted over the crowd.

No...was this Sarah Williams?

_Let it not...please, gods, don't let it be!_

She was lovely, and her face held kindness...Ryou didn't want to see her meet the gruesome fate that always fell to those who were near him. He didn't want her to die. His eyes dropped down to his hand and the white puckered scar through the middle. And she would if she stayed. She'd be lucky if she did then suffer the fate a far worse fate. For Ryou had long since learned that there were far more horrible things then death...

* * *

Sarah stared at the boy that held the white sign with her name printed in black block letters across it. He was young, around her age with long white hair and deep chocolate brown eyes that were wide with innocence and naivete...but so much more then that. He was of a lilthe build, not really muscular but not scrawny either. His features were delicate and soft - feminine in their beauty. At a first glance one could almost mistake him for being female.

Struggling with her luggage she made her way over.

"...Ryou Bakura?"She asked meekly, hoping she wasn't about to make a fool of herself.

"Hai...I mean, yes, and you are Sarah Williams?" He questioned, his voice soft as he stumbled over the English tongue...it'd been so long since he'd spoken it.

Dropping her suitcase lightly Sarah held out her hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you. I'm glad you speak English...I'm afraid I don't speak much Japanese."

He took her hand, his grip was soft but firm. Showing a confidence and shyness. There was an odd reluctance in his movements though...as though he were afraid. Not exactly of her...but..

"Yes...my father and I are originally from England...I moved here not long myself. We are usually on the move because of his work...as such I speak a variety...If you'd like I can help you with your Japanese...you'll need it in school."

"Yes, I'd guess so."

Sarah picked back up one of her suitcases and Ryou reached over to grab the remaining two.

"Let me help you with these...the cab is waiting outside."

"Kay."

Sarah followed him from the building and into the cab. The ride was filled with strained conversation. Sarah could feel the boys nervousness, though she felt it wasn't just shyness that propelled it She couldn't put her finger on why, but she felt he was hiding something.

But then who was she to judge on that score? She too had her secrets to keep. Despite all this, she couldn't help her immediate likeness of the boy. He was so shy and polite, it was nice to meet someone who was quiet and not so loud...not so...like everyone else.

Misery does so love company, after all.

* * *

Night had fallen over Domino and in his room Ryou paced, his fear mounting as he felt his Yami stir inside of him.

He'd been quiet all day since Sarah's arrival and all the time she and he had spent together. So quiet that for a spell Ryou had forgotten about him. Forgot that he was not a normal boy...forgot the burden that weighed heavily on his soul.

Sarah...was not a normal girl...of that much Ryou was sure. There was something about her. An aura, something that suggested that she moved in worlds that only he and a few others could dare understand. Because they were all touched in that same way, the invisible hand of fate plucking at the cord that was their lives...

Ryou sat down on his bed, a tremble racing through him as he felt his Yami's mind brush his own. A intimate touch, memories flickering across his minds eyes as his Yami thumbed through his thoughts and feelings of the day as easily as one might a book.

He felt a pull deep within his chest, a sudden drain of energy and the beginning of a head ache that he knew all too well. His Yami was separating from him, it was a feeling that he had become accustomed to. And much preferred to his Yami taking control of his body. Something he was prone to do when ever the urge did appeal to him.

He watched as the air seemed to glitter, shift and distort that then become devoid as the form of Yami no Bakura appeared. Silver hair fell in a wild spiked mane around a sharp face that, while holding some of his features, was not him. Many said they looked just alike, but Ryou himself could not see it.

Oh yes, their hair and flesh - like sun bleached bones. But the angles of their face were different. Yami no Bakura's were harsher, more cruel - but still beautiful. Ageless, timeless even. He was dangerous and evil, that in itself was an intoxicating aphrodisiac about him that had lead many to their doom. He was a mystery, more addictive then any drug...and he knew it. He was lust given form and one had only to see the confidence in his walk to know that he knew it as well.

Ryou was softer, his demeanor- while proud - was quiet and sweet. He was gentle and it showed, there was no harshness in his gaze or his movements. He was innocence, his Yami the corruption. Yes, they were complete opposites in every way. But then, they were they other halves of each others soul. It would be a pointless trump of fate for them to mirror each other so completely. They were each other's reflection, yes, but distorted. One up, the other down...one black and one white. Yang and Yin.

Yami no Bakura smirked, sharp canines fleshing. Teeth that had torn into him and tasted his blood...lips that had kissed him tenderly and savagely, lips that had torn his heart and soul asunder only to bring him right back from the edge. What fun is a completely broken toy, after all?

"Y-Yami-sama."Ryou greeted softly, his hands twisted on his lap.

Ruby eyes tinged with brown flashed. His Yami was not pleased. Obviously. Situation normal. Unless a Sennen Item was in his grasp or a fresh kill illuminated his skin he rarely was.

"So...you got the girl obviously against my wishes."

"I...I had to, or father would of become suspicious - "

"You dare interrupt me?"

Ryou flinched, his body breaking out into a cold sweat, his eyes dilating with a fear that started in his belly and stretches out through every limb. _Thump, thump, thump_ his heart sounded in his chest like a frenzied drum.

"I-I'm sorry, Yami-Sama."

"You forget your place, _slave_ or do you need more reminders? Was the last not enough?"

Ryou jumped, his hand going to his lower back more out of reflex then memory...oh yes, he remembered...and he would never forget. His fear made him slip into broken English mixed with Japanese. Not that it mattered, whatever language he was fluent in so was the spirit of the Sennen Ring.

"Ne-ne, Yami-sama. Gomen."

"How ungrateful you are towards my gifts,"Slender fingers intertwined through Ryou's hair,"You should be proud to wear my mark, insolent dog."

"I-I am, Yami-sama..."

His hands twisted cruelly in his hair, yanking his head back so the cartilage cracked. Brown meet red and burned like an inferno.

"You have an odd way of showing it, Hikari."

His Yami released him, throwing him backward like he'd brush of a fly. Ryou laid there for a moment before daring to sit up. He moved slowly, not wanting his Yami to take any hint of defiance in his moves. Keeping his eyes fixated on his Yami's chin, not daring to meet his gaze.

"Do you really think I care what that pitiful old fool would do?"Ryou blinked, not understanding for a moment until he realized his Yami was answering his earlier...interruption," He is no threat to me. The only reason he still breathes is because he rarely darkens our door." Yami no Bakura sneered, absently straitening the long black shirt he wore.

Ryou lowered his gaze and took the silk button up his double wore, down to the black leather pants he wore and combat boots. Items that didn't belong in his closet, obviously, as it was filled more with loose jeans, sweaters, and so on...but ones his Yami had either conjured or stolen. Most likely the latter...his Yami did so love any challenge he could find in this century. And as he had pointed out to his lighter half many a time, those were few.

"She cannot stay here, Hikari. She will interfere."

"She doesn't know! She knows nothing of the Items. I will keep her out of your way..onegai, onegai Yami-sama.."Ryou begged, knowing it was her very life he pleaded for and not a brief respite.

"You are pathetic...you would beg for her life? What? Out of compassion? Or.."He stalked closer to his light, his pallid face inches from his own,"Or do you _like _her Hikari? I felt your reaction when you saw her. Do you want her, is that it?"he laughed hard in his lights face and Ryou's face blushed crimson.,"Do you want her to warm your bed?"

"Its not like that...I just...I just don't want you to hurt her...she's...she's my friend."he said desperately, memories of a certain game named Monster World flashing through his mind. Little plastic figures...

"You think you can control her Hikari? You? The blind protecting the blind?"He sneered.

"I..."

"You what?"He pressed his face close to Ryou's,"Give me one good reason not to slip into her room right now and slit her throat Hikari. Hurry, my blade is impatient and so am I."

Ryou licked his lips,"I...She...hasn't done anything...she won't...she's innocent Yami-sama...onegai...don't..onegai."he pleaded.

His begging appeared to amuse his darker half, as it always did. Yami no Bakura...the King of Thieves and a heart of Ice. He loved the feel of blood upon his chest and his lips, how could he convince one who so dearly loved the kill not do just what he desired...? How?

Yami no Bakura ran a finger down his Hikari's face, catching the pearl tear that feel down. It felt so cold against Ryou's face...like the blade of the dagger his Yami wore in his right boot...

"!"

The scream rocked the house, just as his own had done many a time before. Ryou jumped, his eyes locking on his closed door. Sarah...it was Sarah! She was screaming. His Yami raised an eye brow in surprise. Screams already? He hadn't even done anything.

He vanished into the Ring, and Ryou felt himself thrusted into his soul room before he could even attempt to fight the losing battle. He felt his arms and legs move, though he himself had no part in the commands. Through his Yami's eyes Ryou watched himself leave his bedroom and make his way toward the guest bedroom that had become Sarah's...

* * *

A room of broken glass, once a glorious ball room perhapes, lay before Sarah Williams eyes. Despite the tattered white tapestries, upturned tables and chairs, even with the disruption she had no trouble deciphering the room in which she stood.

It was the room in which she had danced within the arms of the ageless Fae, the room in which the tainted peach had thrown her. Her secret dream, her desire deep within her own heart. The Corrupt Ball Room.

She turned slowly in a small circle, glancing down at her attire. At the torn puffed sleeves, the tattered mother pear dress that despite its destroyed appearance still held a glimmer of the beauty it had once before. One of the sleeves of her dress was completely gone, the other hung loosely around her arm. He had brought her here, she had no illusions about that.

"...Jareth?"She called out, cursing herself instantly for the timidity within her voice.

Now was the time to show strength, not fear which was a chink in her armor. To stumble in his presence was certain death. Or perhaps something worse. He was a Fae, after all. Powers far beyond her own.

Fire erupted around her. Catching onto the table cloths and spreading all around her, a blazing inferno. The floors seemed to of been slicked with kerosene for it traveled with an amazing pace. Sarah shrunk backward, turning to run only to find her path blocked by the same fire.

She could here his laughter in the air and anger replaced the fear that had paralyzed her.

Sarah felt the heat of the blaze on her face, on her arms and legs. She tore at her dress, ripping it to the knees. She batted at the flames but that seemed only to entice them further into new heights. Tears plummeted warmly down her face as she searched blindly for an exit.

Darting her way between the walls of fire she searched for an escape just as she had once hunted for him through the mirage of people that had filled the ballroom. _Run_, _Run_, _**RUN**_! her mind commanded and her body fought to comply.

Glass cut through her softly soled shoes, fire burned at her arms..the smell of burnt hair was in the air. Batting at her head she ran through the tables and at last found what she sought. A hole in a large mirror. Jagged glass outlined it...as though it had been broken.

She saw herself in her minds eye slamming a white chair against it with all her strength. Blackness was inside, the feel of cold air whistled across her bare arm and legs. It felt Delicious, almost like a balm to her burned flesh. She looked back at the fire then at the shadows before her. A leap of faith. How cliche.

Shutting her eyes and swallowing the ball in her throat she jumped.

She seemed to fall forever. How familiar it all seemed. She hung suspended, gradually falling. And then, like a cord held to taunt, it snapped and she fell like a stone. Plummeting down into the unknown. A scream of fear hung on her lips and filled the air echoing back to mock her terror.

She landed hard on her front. Her body spasmed in pain, the feel of hard stone and granite scraping beneath her face. She lay there a moment, trying to catch her breath and suppress the agony that threatened to overwelm her. She pushed herself up, absently feeling for broken bones. Her entire body ached as though struck with a sledge hammer...but she seemed intact - for the moment any how.

She slumped on her knees, her hands running over her bruised skin tenderly. The dress was gone, she noticed, she was now dressed in the same garb she'd once worn in the Labyrinth. Plain blue jeans, long white shirt and embroidered vest, scuffed brown shoes and white socks that - yup, she wiggled her big toe- even had that same annoying hole in it.

She looked around her, the room seemed filled with an ethereal blue light, that seemed to only cast more shadows rather then to light her way. But she didn't need any light to tell where she was. It was the Escher room. The scene of their final battle.

The stage was set with only the remaining cast to arrive. Glancing down at herself she could see the redness where she had been burned. She ran a finger over the inflamed flesh; it was still hot to the touch and even that feather light touch was painful. Blisters were already forming.

_Click...Click...Click.._

Sarah looked up at the sound, feeling him before she saw him emerge from the shadows. He was dressed in black leather vest opened at the chest, silk red cloth bellowing out. the shirt below plunged low to give a perfect view of his sculpted chest and the pendent he wore. It glinted ominously in the light.

Black leggings and shiny black boots completed the attire. Red and black...colors of blood and darkness, of power and craven desires. Command of elements in every way was never out of Jareth's reach.

Sarah stumbled to her feet, her eyes never leaving the molten fire of his miss-matched gaze. He walked steadily toward her, his movement stealthy and predatory in their nature. At once she was struck with his sudden grace, at the way the light danced off his face.

The feel of just being within his presence. That smell of magic that swirled around him. It seemed impossible for him to ever stumble, ever make an awkward movement...ever fail to please the eye.

"Jareth."

Her lips formed his name, but no sound fell from her lips. Her mouth suddenly felt dryer then any desert in Egypt. He smirked at her, eyes flashing. She suddenly felt very much like a sacrificial lamb being offered up toward a God to appease his vengeance. Like the sacrificial virgins of times long passed. Down into the volcano, or their blood spilt across an alter. All for a higher purpose.

Sarah squared her jaw, her lips pursing and her eyes narrowing. Sacrifice, maybe, but she wasn't going to go quietly. He would not have her without a fight. It felt as though a rock had settled itself square inside of her chest. That was what he wanted though, wasn't it? A challenge.

"Sarah...how kind of you to join me."

"Get out of my head."

"You invited me."

Sarah hissed,"Never."

"You did...how else could I be here? You opened the doorway, my Sarah, all I did was step through."

"I told you not to call me that."

"But you are."

"In your dreams."

"And yours."

Quicksilver as always, count on the Goblin King to always have a reply. Sarah flinched, her hands clinching into small fists.

"I'm tired of your games, Jareth. I won your Labyrinth...and I'm not about to play any more of your sick little games. Leave me alone."

"Where else would I find someone as worthy an opponent? With your fire, your daring...not even an immortal would take the liberties you do, Sarah."

Sarah scoffed,"Ever hear of selective hearing, Jareth? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you have a big case of it."

Jareth tilted his head, light dancing over the silver blond of his hair. Beautiful..

"So you've run away again."

Sarah felt herself go cold,"What are you talking about?"

"Your little trip to Domino, Japan, my dear. Your...what did you call it? Ah yes, your "exile". Interesting choice of words."

Sarah flinched. She'd never said aloud that was her exile...merely thought it. Much like another three word phrase that she had done her damnedest to erase from her vocabulary. So, he could read her mind. Why was she not surprised? He knew her dreams, after all. All too well, really.

"Stay out of my head, Jareth."

"Much like this place...you invited me. Once invited, always invited."

"Well I'm, **un**-inviting you now."

He chuckled,"How you defy me, you are so much more beautiful when your in a rage."

He ran a hand down her face, dipping into her hair and Sarah suppressed a flinch. How had he suddenly got that close? She refused to give him the pleasure of backing away. Ground lost to Jareth was not regained. He was in **her** space god damn it and he would move. Not her.

In response to that thought she straitened her spine, lifted her chin and glared up at him with all the defiance she could muster up in her soul.

He smiled down at her, a hungry, mocking smile. He knew what she was thinking and it amused him to no end - as most things she did seemed to.

"Why do you resist me so, Sarah? I've done nothing to warrant such...mistrust on your part."

"How should I name them off? Stealing my brother -

"At your wish."

"Drugging me - "

"That was the dwarf."

"Nearly getting me killed several times in that rat maze of a Labyrinth -"

"All consequences of the game."

"Not to mention your little fire show -"

"This is your mind Sarah, your rules."

"So your suggesting I did that to myself."she replied incredulously.

His face was expressionless, devout even the slightest emotion.

"In a sense."

A sudden tiredness seemed to fill her to the brim. An exhaustion at always fighting him. Tired of having look over her shoulder just to make sure she didn't have an arrow in it. Tired of...tired of everything. Sarah Williams had determination, tenacity, and was stubborn enough to make a mule give in - but she had a her limits. These constant verbal spars, nearly being roasted to death, having him around every corner, under every rock...he was everywhere. She wanted an out, she wanted to be free. Free of him.

Wasn't going to happen, but she'd be damned if she wasn't going to give it a shot.

"What do you want Jareth?"she asked, weariness layering her voice.

"I want to help you." he replied innocently enough.

"Help me?"Sarah gave an un-lady like snort.

Yeah right. Help her fall on a sword maybe, help her eat another tainted peach probably...but actually help? She'd be more likely to see Fireys falling from the sky.

"Did you think I wouldn't know Sarah? I of all that have known you...but then, they've really never known **you** have they, Sarah? Only your many roles. The dutiful daughter, the enraged teenager, the quiet little actress, the shy wall flower in the back of the room, the pretender. The liar."

Sarah backed away, feeling tears burn at her eyes and not knowing why. He followed her and soon Sarah felt her back meet cold stone.

"That's not true I have many friends."she replied defensively, nearly choking on the lie.

"Really? Name them, Sarah, name one who actually knows you...knows your deepest thoughts as I...your secrets...your pain. Your despair."

She opened her mouth only to find a blank...he was right. She didn't really have any real friends. Oh yes, she had a few she spoke to, said hello, how ya doin, and so on but...no one who actually knew her.

And it wasn't just because she had a sign on her back that said "stay away" it was more, that was exactly how she wanted it. If you didn't let people get close...they didn't leave. And that way if they did leave...it wouldn't hurt. Blissfully numb, it was the safest way to be.

He smiled down at her, triumph and victory in his gloating gaze. He knew he was right, of course, he was Jareth after all. Nothing less and so much more.

"I've come to you with an offering, Sarah. A release from your pain, from your doubts, from the pretending."

"And if I turn this way and comply will it show me my dreams?"She mocked lightly, her voice lacking the bite that was its usual accomplice.

"What dreams Sarah? What dreams do you really have left? Did you not hear their tortured screams, the taste of their demise on your tongue as sour and bitter as ash itself?"

"That's not true! I...I want to be an actress - "

"Really? Just like your **mother **correct? Is that really your dream, Sarah? Or just a way you can imagine yourself being closer to her? Closer to that glamorous woman that you know better in photos and a sparse few letters then person? You are not that mundane Sarah for that to be your only ambition. A life of appearances and say sos, back stabbing and slander, that is all you wish for yourself?"

"I...I..."

He'd found it. Trust Jareth to find that little chink in your emotional armor and go strait for the kill. Of all the swords and daggers, mind-boggling Labyrinths, fire and peaches...no Jareth knew the real weapon. The truth, those little secrets that we hide from ourselves, the excuses we make to make something seem right, so we can hold it close to our very soul. The little lies we tell ourselves and then build upon. Not realizing its like swallowing pure poison.

"What do you have here, Sarah? What? Your family?"he chuckled darkly,"They've already sent you far, far away from them. So they can form their own little family without you...without the reminds of mistakes long past. You know this."

He moved closer to her, his breath tingleing on her face, "And your mother? A woman who left you behind without a second thought, a woman you only know through letters and gifts that may or may not appear on your birthday. A woman who doesn't even acknowledge! What binds you here to this...**place** really? Why force yourself to go through the motions of this life, feeling nothing?"

Sarah felt a whimper rise in her throat, tears blurring her vision and falling down porcelain cheeks.

Her mind fought to formulate some sort of reply, something to make _this_ hurt less. Something...anything to make it less real. He'd drawn first blood and it seemed the kill wasn't too far of.

She felt her legs buckle beneath her and as she fell she felt his arms catch her, her weight leaning against him, and against her will she clung on. Clung onto the only thing before her that felt real...solid even. She breathed in his scent. It was the smell of the Labyrinth, of Magic, masculine and strong. Gloved fingers slipped under her chin, tilting her face up to his.

_I...I feel like...I don't know what I feel..._

_Don't you?_

Memories, long past filled her mind. But they held no real meaning...invoked no real response. She felt so...empty...bitter even in her sadness. But still so damnably empty.

"You hide behind these smoke and mirrors, thinking you can hide your hurt and seal it up inside. It has festered within you, becoming a cancer...I offer you a release from your suffering. A chance to reclaim that which this world has sought to destroy...what has been lost."

His lips were so close to hers they nearly brushed her own, his voice so tender and compelling she couldn't help loseing herself in the sound, "I can give it all to you, Sarah...take these shattered dreams of yours and breath life into them again. Once you've found your way into your dream, don't let it go."

He smiled,"All you have to do is give in to me Sarah...accept me and the inevitable...and I will give it all back to you...I'll give you everything."He breathed the words, trance like to her eyes.

_I...I..._

Sarah's mind was a mix of tortured emotions. Anger...fear...hurt...all of it melding together into one. She didn't know what to do. She looked up at him, really looked and saw only his miss-matched eyes, only the fire that filled them, and she felt her doubt flee.

He meant what he said, yes. Give into him...was it really so wrong? What did she really have to lose when she thought about it. Nothing, for it had all already fallen away. Toby had her father and step mother, and her real mother, well, Jareth was right there as usual. All she did have of her was a relationship based on the fiction of her own mind.

Every little thing her mother said and did to her she had sheltered deep within her own heart, hiding all the pain like precious jewels...hordeing them to herself and never allowing anyone to see, never letting anyone else get close.

That's when she felt it.

A sudden click in her mind like someone had thrown a switch. The unmistakable feel of something - _no someone else_- inside of her. Not physically, it was far more deep seemed to germinate inside her. Growing stronger with every second that ticked by.

She felt his presence deep in her own mind, inside her very soul. Pushing half of her aside to make himself comfortable alongside. Memories flashed by her eyes like a floor. Childhood, running through the park in a pink ballerina dress...teenage years - practicing in the empty auditorium for a play.

Dreams. Nightmares. Her mind felt as though a shadow had fallen over, eclipseing her in a smoothering embrace. Everything that made Sarah Williams herself was dripping out of her like blood from a pail_ drip..drip...drip_

"!"

The cry erupted from her chest and she jerked to the side, hazel eyes wide like an animals. Her hand shot out, and she felt her fingers slap cold fabric as she scrambled sideways, kicking and slapping her way in a frantic, mindless drive to **get away now**.

Her lips pulled back against her teeth, baring them with as snarl of fury. Her eyes narrowed as she fought to rise from the ground. How dare he...how could he...

She felt violated, raped in the worst possible way - her mind. He had entered a place no one but her was ever suppose to touch. Take her body and she'd survive, ravish her mind she'd never stand again.

She wanted to kill him right then. Sink her fingers into his throat and squeeze for all she was worth. For dareing to...to absorb her like like some sort of parasite! And maybe that's exactly what he was: A parasite. He'd suck her dry until nothing was left, leave her a shell of a person that would bend to any idle whim.

Of course she wouldn't feel pain any more, when there was nothing left to call your own, nothing left of yourself, you don't feel a damn thing. As his mindless slave, they're would be nothing left to call her own, nothing left to bleed in agony. Forever and always.

_It's only forever, not long at all..._

He stared down at her, his expression suddenly cold and slightly angry. The irritation vanished to be replaced with wicked amusement. He was a hunter, and she the prey. It was the joy of the hunt that bound them. A game of chess, of wits and strength.

_For my will is as strong as yours..._

He would see.

She would be his.

All that his eyes told her. Fear shot through her like a dart, strait through the anger and horror. Mentally slapping herself out of stunned-bunny mode she scrambled onto all fours and took of in a dead run, nearly falling on her face in her haste.

He would not have her...not while she still breathed.

His laughter echoed all around her. Nearly making her ears bleed from the intensity of it all.

"You can't run, Sarah...I'm _**inside you**_"

She felt the ground suddenly become like thick pea soup beneath her feet, sucking her down like quicksand...liquid smooth.

She screamed loudly, falling forward as it grasped her ankles. She dog-paddled against it, struggling uselessly against it. Fighting, fighting with all her might. It as like trying to tread water in a boundless ocean though, eventually your muscles got too tired to fight, eventually you just wanted to sink on down...give up.

The hopelessness of it all crashed into her. The fear, the anger, the terror bleeding through. She felt like a child stuck in her nightmare unable to wake up, unable to accept that the boogieman wasn't lurking in the closet waiting for her to drop her guard so it could attack.

No, her boogeyman was right in front of her, impeccably dressed and handsome as hell. He was Jareth, King of the Goblins. No demon or god had anything on him.

"Take my hand, Sarah."he commanded, holding out his hand.

An offer of aid.

An offer of oblivion.

And she was so tired...

She looked up at him, at the triumph peeking out his eyes.

Her hand trembled in the thick quicksand floor

She shut her eyes and dove down.

Down into the blue black...down into the abyss.

End Chapter


	2. Burning Fairy Tales

Dedication –

Lady of The Labyrinth – Thankyou very much. Yes Seto is hot, not as much as Ryou or Malik though drool. As for this story…kinda jumped out at me too to be honest.

Solea – Thank you for adding me, I hope my story does not disappoint then.

Jumping – jo – Thank you.

Kitroku – As you wish.

Kagami Hirosai – I try not to let down, my computer was down for a bit is why this one took so long. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Ash Pendragon – Here it is

Moonlit Mage - Glad to hear its original, as for the update – its right down therelol.

Thankyou all for your reviews. You're the reasons why I've decided to add more to this.

Translations:

Nani – what

Hikari – Light

Yami – darkness

Shimatta – damnit

Ano – umm

Ne – No

Hai – Yes

Arigatou- thank you

Inu – Dog

Chapter Two

The fairy tale was burning.

Flames hotter then hell's furnace licking at the countless pages, smoke rising in the mind of one Sarah Williams. Darkness consumed all, wrapping itself firmly around her. Winding tighter and tighter around her, breath denied. Down and down she sank, terror over whelming her. She was drowning, drowning in the ocean of shadow that she had plunged herself into. Her arms struck out blindly, the motion slow and languid despite the panic behind the gesture.

Hatred, cool and sweet spilled through her soul. Loathing of him and his standing refusal to accept his defeat in silence, slinking away into the story that he had appeared form. This wasn't how it was meant to be. The stories all said that when the heroine vanquished the villain she was suppose to ride off on some white horse into her happy ending. It was all supposed to of stopped…but it hadn't. No, the story wasn't over. He had strayed from the rules older then time.

Maybe Snow White really did eat the poison apple. Maybe Cinderella choked on cinders and Sleeping Beauty's dead.

There is no such thing as Happily Ever After.

It doesn't exist.

These thoughts swam through her mind as tears entered Sarah William's eyes. She was crumbling, unraveling at the seams and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She could feel him inside of her, the touch more intimate then that of a lover's caress. More possessive then any she had ever known. His mark, it was upon her very soul. A burning emblem that she could never rinse away, like blood from a snow white carpet. Forever stained, forever marked.

She thought before that because of him, she walked around with a bulls eye on her back. A symbol that all could see, that she had been in his world. His advisory, his vanquisher, the Heroine of the Fairy Tale. She was wrong. For now…now she was more his then she had ever been before. At least before then her soul had been her own…now she could feel his presence inside of her.

Disgust rolled through her in waves.

All at once Sarah stopped moving, the fight going out of her limbs as she floated senselessly through nothingness, oblivion was at her feet and she could not bring herself to refuse the gift. He had…he had raped her soul. She would never be clean of his touch, never forget, never feel less violated then she did now. It would never change this seamless feel of being the victim. The bold, unwavering defiance that was the core of her being had broken like a mirror and she laid there, lungs burning in a call for air, her head throbbing and could not bring herself to fight.

All at once, like a stack of dominos that had tipped over the last she felt the soft feel of the cotton sheet of the bed Ryou had given, the heavy, sweaty feel of her covers wrapped around her limbs. Sarah let out a shaking breath, unwilling to believe this was real. Unable to so easily sink into the horrifying truth that she was back. That he would find her here again, for she would never be free now. There was no peach to erase her memory, no Junk Lady to spin a tale that she was home. Nothing but herself and this dark room.

With a cry of rage she threw the cover from her, her body flaying from the bed and onto the hard wooden floor. Tears came then, heavy chocking sobs from deep inside. Her knees throbbed, her body itself on flame. She could smell the nose crinkling scent of her own burnt hair and flesh; feel the touch of him in the deepest recess of her mind. Her hands clinched on her hair, a scream fighting its way through the tears, the moans. She pulled the ebony strands harshly, her hands fisting around them.

The Fairy Tale was burning.

And with it Sarah Williams fragile claim to sanity.

Slender fists banged against the floor with a bruising force, words of negation escaping her lips, his name a curse. He who had done this, he who had sent her tumbling to her knees, broken and bleeding on the inside. Her salvation far from reach, unknowing of what to do next. There was no tourniquet to stop the flow, the crimson that ran on the inside of her. Her wounds cried for the crave, her soul for a deliverance that would never appear.

All at once to pairs of white socked feet appeared in her vision and through the red Sarah raised her gaze to meet a diamond hard brown that glittered in moonlight.

Eyes of menace, of cruelty and deceit stared down at her with contempt and curiosity. Surprise and confusion lingered on the hard features, features that were older then the skin and bone structure belied. On her knees, Sarah stared up, her mouth twisted with the sorrow that burned like acid her insides. And all at once she saw the change.

Saw the features become suddenly less harsh, the expression more soft and comforting. Hard lines were replaced with a gentle boyish innocence she knew, eyes of chocolate stared down at her and Sarah felt the fear that suddenly welled inside of her dribble away like blood from a pale. Hair once wild was suddenly tamed, a halo around an angel. She could see them both though. The other that was not him, like shadow hovering above him.

But that didn't matter.

Ryou was what mattered in that split-second of time. He would never understand. Most likely thought she was mad, but in her eyes she was so that wasn't much of a loss. Logic was flown to the wind like discarded paper and with all her strength left inside Sarah rose, throwing her against him to cry. To this boy she had met in a span of a day, the last person left in this reality that perhaps cared what happened to her; Her only friend in this chaos that was quickly enveloping her.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

The shrill voice was her own, though she herself could barely recognize it. Hysteria climbed in her mind, and she barely felt his arms wrap back around her, his soft voice murmuring words she didn't understand. But she didn't care. The tone was comforting. Reminded her she wasn't alone. That for this single moment she was safe. Safe from the demon that hounded her, safe for a moment from him who would always and forever haunt her.

She felt herself fall and he with her, his arms wrapped tightly around her, her face buried in the crook of her neck as she cried. Let out what seemed to be a life time of suffering from the bowels of her. Hesitant fingers climbed up her spine, flat against her trembling frame. Hazel eyes were shut tight, pearly teeth biting down hard on her bottom lip until the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Time past, infinitely unimportant to her. She hide inside the wall of her own mind, wrapping herself in this moment.

Eventually she felt the tears slow, the sorrow that had climbed through her slowly fading into the background as her one and only savior in these situations fought to make itself known: anger. Anger was her island of resolve, that would help her face another day. That would make her stand again, not allow her to slip down into the pool of self-pity and horror that he had thrust her into. She was Sarah Williams, she would not allow him to do this to her…she would…she would…

Tears rose again, fear building through her to rival the righteous anger that swept inside of her. How could she fight him? He was so _strong._

_He…he was inside of me…in my soul. How can I fight that? How?_

A shattering sense of incompletion filled her, for so long she had felt a loneliness in her that she could not shake. And though it made bile rise in her throat, she could not deny the fact that for that second when they were connected she had felt that burden ease. She had felt a sense of completion that had shook her to the core. But that didn't change what he had done, what he had tried to do. He had touched her soul, he had been inside of her mind in a way she would of given liberty to none.

For someone like Sarah Williams, who was the epitome of a control freak, the mere idea of someone being able to reach into her and be able to control her as she knew he would of – it was enough to make her physically ill.

Hands were stroking her hair and slowly Sarah spared a gaze upward, chocolate brown eyes were staring down at her, his hands pausing as he blinked down at her. Innocence and understanding was in his eyes, an understanding that made Sarah's legs turn to gello. But he couldn't understand, there was no way that he could. And yet…there was something in his eyes that said he did.

_Just who are you Ryou? _

It was a question she lacked the boldness to ask, an occurrence that was rare in Sarah. She was always more then willing to state her mind, her tongue rarely stilled for it couldn't be. It was in her very nature to be outspoken, to speak her mind without reserve. It was this very factor that had attracted Jareth to her in the first place. She was strong, and it was that strength he wished to break. To break her into a thousand tiny shards and put them back together, to cage her forever for his own personal amusement. He had said as much himself. His caged Canary, its song for his ears alone, collapsed against the bars of its gilded cage.

_Not even an immortal would take the liberties you do._

"Do you feel better, Sarah-san?"

_I'll never feel better again…_

"Y-yes. I'm sorry if I…woke you." She replied slowly, licking her dry lips and drawing slightly from his embrace.

Ryou bowed his head slightly, silver locks falling over his eyes.

"It's alright. I wasn't asleep."

Silence stretched between them, thick enough to be cut with a knife. Her heart thudded in her chest as she awaited his barrage of questions. Why was she screaming, why was she bleeding? Where had the burns come from? What was he supposed to stop? Sarah felt her eyes fall shut, her heart pounding like a drum. What would she say? What could she say? He couldn't…wouldn't believe her. Hell, she barely could believe herself.

Nothing.

Moments passed and no questions or demands cut the air. Hazel eyes shaded with confusion slowly cracked open and rose to meet his chocolate orbs. Before her Ryou was kneeling, his eyes flickering from her eyes to her face then chin, his expression was somewhat melancholy…empathic even.

"You probably want a shower ne? Then if you want…I can help you with your burns. He stood slowly, helping her to her feet. Her legs collapsed almost instantly and she leaned against him for support.

Sarah cinched her hands with uncertainty on the blue over sweater he wore.

"I'll be right outside if you need me."

_How does he know? How does he know how I feel without me saying a word? How?_

"…Where is the bathroom?"

He smiled slightly, politeness in the gesture as he led her from her room to the room next door to her own on the opposite side of the wall. He opened the door, his hand sweeping forward to invite her to enter first. Sarah did so slowly, her hands around her upper arms, white teeth nibbling on the rose red of her bottom lip anxiously.

The bathroom was of average side. A stand in shower with a glass door, distorted for privacy. The toilet was at the far end, of the room. Next to it a large sink and next to the doorway a small closet which Sarah assumed held towels, cleaning materials, ect. A large mirror hung above the sink; from the doorway she could see her reflection.

Opening the closet door Ryou withdrew a towel and walked to the far end of the room. Sitting it on the toilet lid, he turned to face her, jamming his hands into his pockets.

"Shampoo and conditioner is in the stall…I'll be outside if you need me." The words were so hesitant and soft, even as he began to walk towards the door.

Fear splashed her face like an icy jump into the ocean. Her breath suddenly short she moved to block his exit.

"Please…stay…I just…um…well…"Sarah floundered for an explanation, feeling herself redden.

Ryou coughed nervously, his face turning a slightly cherry tone. He walked to the far end, turning his back to her as he sat down. Sarah sighed with relief, stepping in to the stall and shutting the door. She stripped quickly from the white T-shirt charred in certain areas and plain grey boxers she had worn. Throwing them over the top of the glass door she turned on the spray. Steam rose instantly to the air, and she bit back a whimper at the pain that surged through her being as the spray made contact with her blisters and scraps. She embraced the pain, drawing it close to her chest like a jealous lover. She was in control, she could feel that pain…intensify it or lower it. Her decision…hers…hers alone.

Slowly she sank down to the porcelain floor, watching the water swirl down into the drain. Despite the heat of the water against her back, she felt so very cold. A shiver raced through her small frame as she wrapped her arms around her, resting her chin on her right wrist. Her mind was torn, mere rubble from the earthquake that was Jareth. From the melody of his voice to the words they formed, it had broken something inside of her. He'd found the chip in her armor that had sent it sailing to the ground leaveing her naked, vulnerable to all; vulnerable to him. He only needed a chance to seep into your life like the very poison he was, and after that…well, there wasn't much point in thinking about that. Not as though you'd have much capacity for thought by that time either way.

For so long Sarah felt herself to be indomitable, from behind a wall of thick glass she had watched the world pass through, never feeling the sting of reality. She knew better then to trust them, knowing that they would in the end merely leave. Sharp words, a certain coldness and silence was enough to keep even those who merely wished for friendship at arms-length. The Ice Queen was what some of the jocks had called her in school. Other names too, but ones she had ignored unless faced directly with said threat…which was rare really.

_**You are cruel Sarah. You need my cruelty just as I need yours – we are well matched you and I.**_

Then there had been Jareth. Jareth who had made her blood run cold at his sight, her body trembling as she realized the fairy tale was real, and the enormity of what she herself had done. game, a challenge of sorts he had proposed. The stakes her brother's very life. She had entered, slipping into this new role of heroine as easily as a pair of well worn slippers after a good nights rest. The Labyrinth had taught her much, the price it and its King's demand were nearly more then she could bare. Toby's soul, his future as a human not a Goblin was now assured but…what about her? She didn't feel the trade unfair. She'd been willing before to offer herself to save him…but that wasn't the point. She had one the game…and he couldn't have her…he couldn't. But Jareth wasn't playing by the The Rules any longer.

_I'll never get away now…I'm in way too deep. He'll come for me and he will win…_

A tear dribbled down her cheek followed by another.

_He only wins if you give up…you're not ready to do that yet, eh Williams? Don't let him take you without a fight at least. _

That was her pride talking; trying to resurrect a part of her she was more then sure had died that night. Sarah flexed her fingers, grabbing the shampoo and washing her hair quickly, mindlessly. Conditioner followed along with soap to clean her body, careful of the blisters on her hands and arms. This she finished quickly, her mind distracted by other thoughts.

Guilt stabbed through her as her eyes glanced in the direction where she knew he still sat, perhaps holding her towel in his hands. Did he think she was crazy? Sarah couldn't bring herself to say no. She had acted just like a mad woman, she was more the half surprised he hadn't called the police to get try and get her put in one of those oh-so-fashionable white strait jackets. Deny as she might, Sarah knew she couldn't dismiss the look she had seen in his eyes. Empathy.

He knew.

He knew what was happening, as insane as it sounded he did know. If nothing else, Sarah was sure of that. Instead of asking her questions, he had ignored it. Instead of trying to investigate her wounds, pry the answers from her with false sympathy and friendship he had been content to give her the space she required. Sarah licked her lips as she felt the water switch from hot to warm, fading rather quickly to cold. Something only one who had felt as she had, known that she would recoil violently from such would have done. Because that is how they would have.

A slender pale arm rose, turning the water off. For a moment she kneeled there, sniffling before she forced herself to stand. She saw Ryou's figure outside the glass, a blurred image, his face appeared turned the opposite direction. Such a gentlemen. Seconds later a white towel was thrown over the top of the stall, hanging loosely. Numbly, she took it, drying her self and then buffing her hair. She wrapped it around herself slowly and opened the door slightly. Almost instantly, a deep blue robe was passed to her. Surprised, she took it, slipping into it quickly. It hung off her slightly, hanging down to mid-shin. Opening the door once again, Sarah slowly stepped out, her hands tying the front of it closed as she did so.. Chocolate eyes stared over at her, a nervous smile on his face.

"Feel better?"

_No…_

"Slightly, yes, thank you."

"That's good. Um, well, I…I'm going to make some tea if you'd like to come down stairs after you change…"

That fear spiked again but Sarah forced herself to suppress it. She would fine. She would just…change quickly and rush down stairs. Yes. That was it. She nodded slowly, the movement stiff. Ryou nodded back, his body moving automatically to a quick traditional bow before he walked from the room. Sarah glanced nervously at the mirror. It seemed to swirl beneath the fog, almost as though it were liquid. Going from white to black, then to blue. Gold began to make itself known, a mane of white gold hair followed by --

Chocking back a scream, Sarah fled from the bathroom, rushing toward the stairs only to skid to a stop. No, no damn it. She wasn't going to just rush downstairs in a half – open robe and towel. No, she was going to go to her room and change. Yes. She would go and change then _walk_ down those stairs with an ounce of dignity left in her. She wasn't going to let the Goblin King and his tricks do this to her…

Taking a couple deep breaths, Sarah backed away from the stairs and walked as calmly as she could to her bedroom. Opening the door she entered slowly, flicking on the light instantly. Her eyes quickly went to the dresser on the wall near her bed. There was a mirror hanging above it, Sarah felt her stomach churn and twist at the sight.. Running over to it she unwrapped the robe from around her and threw it over it. Backing away, her breath suddenly heavy she waited. Just _waited_ for something to happen. A sudden storm, his voice carrying itself over the silence to caress her ears. Taunting, teasing, drawing her forth into the shadows of the Underground where he waited.

_But down in the underground, you'll find someone true_

_Down in the underground, a land serene_

_A crystal moon _

_Its only forever, not long at all_

_Lost and lonely, that's underground…underground_

Nothing.

**Nothing** at all. It was enough to make her skin curl back on itself, even without his song echoing in the recesses of his mind. Her stomach seemed to drop to the floor as she realized that there was something worse then Jareth appearing out of no where: waiting for it. Waiting and knowing that he was merely bidding his time, that was the cat and you…why, you're that mouse that was just a little too slow. One mistake is all it takes.

Sarah clinched her teeth, determination setting her jaw as she walked over to the bed and pulling her suitcase out form underneath the bed. Flopping it onto the bed she opened it, only to find it empty. She blinked in confusion for a moment. Where were her clothes? Where was everything? Oh, yes, that's right. She'd unpacked before she'd fallen asleep and…

She swallowed hard. No, better not to think about what happened when she had fallen asleep. Better not to think of that at all. Turning around, more then a little flustered, she opened the drawers roughly. Scanning their contents she withdrew a pair of cotton pajama pants, a black t-shirt that read _Drama Club_ on the back along with underwear. She forced her hands to steady, dressing with a jerky calm. She could still feel him. Feel the essence that was distinctly him within, his scent seemed to surround her like a curse. It was enough to make her want to claw off her own flesh. As though they had a mind of their own, they flexed at the thought and Sarah rubbed her shoulder, not as disturbed as she should have been at the thought. Rather it seemed sane, though she knew it would make no difference in the end.

She exited the room slowly, walking downstairs with more serenity then she was actually feeling. She could smell the aroma of green tea in the air, following the smell it lead her to the kitchen where Ryou sat. He glanced up at her as she entered his gaze firm but not intimidating in the least. Sarah didn't think he could really be if he tried…

_Eyes of menace, of cruelty and deceit stared down at her with contempt and curiosity_

The memory flashed before her eyes, quick as lightning itself. Sarah swallowed hard. But that face…those eyes. They were not Ryou's eyes. It was almost as though he were another person. Sarah sat down slowly at the rounded, mahogany table. The kitchen was surprisingly pristine. Plain, white linoleum floor, dark wooden cabinets, stove and a sink area along with a refrigerator. All very clean for a boy that appeared to live all by himself.

In front of her their sat a small, delicate china cup with gold around the rim. Like part of set that may have been seen in paintings of times long sense past when ladies would dine in the courtyards. She laid her spoon down on the small china plat the cup sat on, her eyes flickering up to Ryou. He was politely glancing away, sipping at his tea as though in thought. It was strange really. Ryou was like no boy she had ever met before. And it wasn't just the way the house looked, the china set, or the way he was so quiet, his eyes never resting on any one thing for too long as though the object itself would break…it was more of a feeling. Something that said that the reason Ryou didn't act his age was because he had been forced to grow up very quickly. He was mature because he had to be, to handle something…but what?

She looked up at him, looking hard for the first time. His features were so delicate, that had she not known he was already male, she'd of thought him to be a girl. Dark eyes with full eye lashes, high cheekbones and full lips, a small nose that was perfectly in proportion with his features, and a halo of silky white hair that spilled over his shoulders. His flesh was pale, almost a milk white. As though he had rarely seen daylight. His build was small, almost bird like in its fragility, but there was a certain strength to it. Not physically, obviously, but an inner will. An inner will that could not be broken.

_Not like you, eh Williams? You thought you were so smart, your will as great as **His** and all. But look at you know, you tremble at his name, you can't even shower alone much less dress with the fear of **Him** appearing. Such a coward. _

Sarah winced at her own thoughts. Though brutal, they were true. He had triumphed…and she was letting him. After all…he'd broken her with such ease, like one might a flower in his hand. And she had crumbled, crumbled beneath him. She had escaped him with barely a breath in her to spare, and she knew that it was only a temporary respite. He would be back…and like it or not he would claim her. Again. Though her body bore no marks of him except for the burns and healing cuts turned scars, she knew that it was there. It was on her. Like the mark of death itself.

She rose her gaze again to Ryou. His eyes were unfocused, staring downward. His face twitched slightly, as though he were both afraid and upset. Sarah narrowed her eyes slightly, realizing for the first time…something amiss in the very air. A disturbance she had never felt before, not when she had first met him or at any other time in her life. But she knew it was wrong. She could feel the fine, white hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention, it took all of her fragile mount of self-control not to change her expression. Someone else was here among them…but Jareth it was not.

Even blind and deaf Sarah knew she would never have **any** trouble recognizing that aura of his, if only for the way her flesh seemed to crawl right off her when he laid in secrecy, watching her. And this presence, it was not his. This was something else entirely. Magic seemed to hum in the air, with intensity that she couldn't help but wonder how she had missed it before. Sarah felt her eyes narrow as she stared hard into the face of Ryou Bakura. He was not all that seemed, of that she was not more then sure. But then, what was he? Pearly teeth captured the full redness of her bottom lip as she chewed it thoughtfully.

* * *

Power.

Even though he was not touched with the Shadow Magic, could not hold it in his hands and command it as his own Yami did, he could still feel the power that radiated off one Sarah Williams. He could see the mark that was branded upon her aura as easily as though it were painted upon her forehead. Though his own Ring did not whisper in his mind nor point her as a holder of one of the Sennen Items – which was lucky as his Yami would of already killed her and stolen it – Sarah belonged to someone that housed immense power. Perhaps more or equal to that of the Sennen Items combined.

It was this reason mostly why Ryou knew she was still breathing.

Yami no Bakura was intrigued, his interest in the ebony haired girl had risen ten-fold. A stroke of bad luck, Ryou knew, for the teenage girl. When his Yami was around it was always healthier for anyone to simply, fade into the background – standing out was bad. Because then he noticed you. And once that happened…well, either you were dead, in the shadow realm, or you were left a shell of a person. All depended on his mood really when his fascination with you was through. When he had drained the cup of your soul as though it were cheap wine.

Ryou took a small sip of his green tea, his mind flickering back to the memory of finding her thrashing about in her bed, the sultry scent of ash and fire in the air. Even had he been in control of his body, Ryou knew he wouldn't have dared to step to her bed and awaken. Shadows, deep and treacherous had surrounded her lithe form. The touch could of pulled one into whatever world she dwelt upon, or simply of shredded his soul more so then it already was.

It was this power that had so fascinated his Yami. The sign of such gave his Yami a hunger, a hunger that would not be quenched until he knew just how to claim it as his own. And, if failing that, how to kill the owner of it so they would never be a threat to his rise to the throne of this world.

Through his Yami's eyes he'd watched as she had wretched herself from the nightmare and thrown herself to the hardwood floor. Watched as her fists had struck down with a bruising force, garbled words escaping her full lips, anger and fear behind them. It was a fear that he knew himself, from his Yami. In that moment Ryou had felt closer to her then he had to an other human being ever since he had donned the Sennen Ring. Bitter tears had run down her face as his Yami had stalked toward her, the name she screamed out like a curse echoing through their link. Jareth. The name meant something to his Yami, what he didn't know. For unlike Yami no Bakura, he could not thumb through the memories of his other half like it were a well read children's book.

Why his Yami had relinquished control Ryou still didn't understand. But…he was grateful that he had. For he had been able to give Sarah what no one had ever been able to give him. A moment of safety when the entire world had tumbled out of order to descend into pure chaos. Too many times he had been as she, broken on the ground – though he himself had usually been surrounded by crimson, his sweater dyed a Christmas red. Whoever this Jareth was, his cruelty appeared to match his Yami's, perhaps even that of Yami no Malik, it was enough to send Ryou's blood running cold.

_**Hikari no Baka**_

Ryou suppressed a wince at the cold, metallic ring of His Yami's voice echoing through his mind.

_Hai, Yami-sama?_

**_I want you to keep close to this girl. _**

_Why? _

Ryou felt his teeth clinch as the thought sped through their link without a second thought. Yami no Bakura hated to be questioned. Silence stretched between them breaking him out into a cold sweat as he awaited some form of punishment.

Anger. Irritation.

**_You know better then to question me, Hikari. You keep forgetting your lessons. _I'll just have to find better ways to make them stick in your little rat brain.**

_G-Gomen Yami-sama, I-I didn't mean to question you…I was merely curious. _

_**My reasons are none of your concern, Hikari.**_

_Hai…gomen Yami-sama._

Ryou felt his lips pull down in a frown, a small sigh escaping his lips. From his Yami's tone he may have escaped one of his 'lessons' tonight. Ryou didn't bother to indulge in any form of relief however. Even if there was none tonight, it may just be tagged onto the next time he mis-stepped.

_Yami-sama?_

Caution, fear.

**_What now, Inu?_**

_Who is Jareth?_

Secrecy. Amusement.

_**What makes you think I know?**_

_Ano…when you heard the name…I felt an almost recognition._

_**And why should I divulge that to you?**_

_I was merely wondering what was haunting her so._

_**Scared, Hikari? Pathetic fool.**_

Ryou bowed his head, his eyes dazed.

"…Ryou?"

Ryou wrenched himself from the boundaries of his mind, her voice shattering his concentration on the link instantly. He pulled away reluctantly, his eyes flashing up to meet the hazel of his gaze.

"Hai…I mean, yes Williams-san?"

"Call me Sarah…and I just…wanted to thank you for earlier. I…I appreciated it."

"Your welcome…Sarah."

Sarah rubbed her shoulders gently, the movement drew Ryou's attention to her arms. Wounds crisscrossed them, the deeper still healing, the shallow ones already becoming white puckered scars. To an inexperienced eye they could have been drawn by her own hand, an attempt to release to escape the pain that she felt inside. But to those of Ryou, he knew that's not where they were from. Had this Jareth done that, or another?

Moving his gaze upward, he glanced behind her over at the clock. It was nearing midnight, though he himself wasn't really tired and he doubted Sarah would wish to withdraw to her room again so readily. For fear that her dreams would once more be invaded.

"I…I suppose your wondering what happened." She stated nervously, her fingers twisting together.

He allowed himself a small smile," The thought has crossed my mind."

"You don't have to worry though. He has no interest in you. Its me he wants."

"Who is 'He'? Jareth?"

Too soon, the question as sharp as the blade His Yami had used to tame him.

Sarah flinched outright, green tea splashing into heated pools onto her arms and the table. A curse flew from her lips even as Ryou's apology escaped his own. He carefully cleaned up the mess with a nearby washcloth, his expression beseeching her own even as he did so. Carefully he refilled her cup before reseating himself. Abashed at his own lack of tack Ryou lowered his gaze into his reflection in his cup.

"How do you know that name?"

Her voice was hoarse, cackling like a dieing flame, the words themselves a mere whisper that seemed to boom through the air like a scream in a church. Ryou's eye shot upward, dancing upward from her eyes before lowering to her chin. Full on eye contact had never been expressly easy for one Bakura Ryou. One his Yami's first lessons to rid Ryou of his defiance had been about eye contact…not looking up at your betters. It was a lesson that had never completely left him. A scan was a enough, full on was enough to make him sweat at the thought.

"You repeated it several times upstairs…I merely assumed." He replied, his voice soft.

Sarah twisted her fingers together, before taking a small sip of her green tea. Her expression was vacant for a moment, her hands cupping firmly around the small china cup, Goosebumps traveling up her lithe limbs. A single tear made its way down her face before she rose her gaze again, catching his like a moth to a flame. There was a fiery vengeance there, a pain and hatred so deep that it made his insides churn and twist violently. He tore his gaze away with difficultly, resting them instead on the white of the tip of her nose. A trick he learned when he was with ' friends ' or his father. It gave the impression that he was looking in the eyes, without directly having to.

"He will be back for me."

It was a statement, no plea within it to beseech him for protection. Merely a fact, as calm as though she were speaking of the weather. Ryou licked his lips, finding them suddenly dry and cracked. He crossed his arms, his hands going up to cup either elbow. He swallowed hard.

"But why?"

"It's a game. He wants to play another game. And even though I told him I wouldn't play, I've already begun. Until its finished he'll keep coming. Until one of us dies this isn't going to be over. "

"There must be something you can do, we could do to help you." He said, automatically reaching for the light of optimism.

His words hung in the air, filling the air like the stench of a cadaver. Even as he said the words, he did not believe them. There was nothing he could do for Sarah, as his Yami had told him earlier. The blind protecting the blind. He couldn't save himself, much less another. There was nothing he could say or do to give her aid, there was only to be with her until the time came.

"When will he back?"

A cynical smile twisted her lips into something terrible, her eyes seemed sunken, her flesh tightly against the bone to make the smile as chilling as one from a corpse.

"If only it were that simple. The pieces are already in their place, Ryou. Tonight was proof of that. No matter where I run, he will find me. And he will always be there, it is not as simple as him leaveing and giving me a respite. There is none. He is here now, watching. Watching and waiting. Opportunity."

Ryou swallowed hard, finding a lump in his throat. She was so calm, so damnably calm and resigned. Resigned to her fate, no that wasn't quiet it. He could see the fire that burned in her, it was like the flames of hell itself. She was a fighter by nature, and would not go without one. If only…if only he knew more then maybe, maybe there would be some –

Yugioh.

The Pharaoh.

The idea struck him like lightning itself, barely giving him the time to push it down deep, deep inside of him before stretching out to his Yami to see if he had noticed the turn of his thoughts. If anything would send his Yami into a rage it would be knowing just what he was thinking. His hatred of the Pharaoh ran deep, deeper then a desire to over come an obstacle in getting the Sennen Items. Much deeper.

Knowing he tread on thin ice that was more then liable to break at the slightest provocation he pushed the thought deep. The idea was enough though. Get her close to Yugioh, as close as he could and perhaps she would be safe. This Jareth would not dare strike with the King of Games protecting her, hell, even Malik and his Yami gave the Pharaoh a grudging respect. For had they not they would not still be alive today. Plotting yes, a threat, yes. But they still walked. Still were able to survive. Yugioh would be an unknown element to this Jareth and then…then perhaps it would buy her more time. It was a game she and Jareth played, what better ally then one who had never lost one?

Ryou broke into a cold sweat as he looked over at her. It was very chancy, left little room for error and much chance for failure. But was the best that he could do for her. It was all he could really do. If only he knew more though, more about just what dangerous game they were playing. Just what the consequences, just what had brought it on in the first place. He returned his gaze to her, reading into her expression.

She wasn't going to tell him. There was that hard look around the eyes, the skin creased with worry and a sadness. She didn't think he would believe her. He knew it so well, could read it like an open book for it was a look he had worn more then once. For every lie that he had fallen down the stairs, been clumsy and cut himself when he was making dinner, spilled hot water on himself. All stories custom wrapped with gay bows for their naiveté. For they would never believe the truth. For who would believe that it was the dark spirit that the Ancient Egyptian artifact housed that had given every mark, that his blade had made every cut?

And even if they did, the Yami was suppose to protect his other halve. Cherish it like the sweet melting droplets of the rain in Egypt. Rare, precious, a gift from the Gods above. At least, that was how they said it was suppose to be. The darkness is the completion to the light, it is the shadow that light casts, able to do that which the innocent could never even dream of. Though no bully had ever dared to lay a hand upon Ryou after he had donned the Ring, he'd of taken them before had he known the price the piper would demand. A hefty price it was. Not even in death could he escape his Yami, nor would he ever try again. He had learned all to well in Duelist Kingdom the cost of being without the dark one.

He had never wanted to die more then that moment, it had taken all of his remaining strength to put on that show. That show of being happy, being pleased to be free when all he wanted was to slit his wrists and drown in the blood if only to be free from the pain. And what a pain it was, more glorified then even Yami no Malik could of dreamed up. And his imagination was a vast thing not to be tampered with. It was a pain he could share with no one, he'd nearly wept with joy when the Ring had been returned to him, even if it was the chains that held him in bondage he no longer cared. At least this pain would go away, he could be complete again.

Ryou hated his Yami with a passion, but loved him at the same time. It was a fragile love, one he held close to his heart. His Yami was everything he was not, his cruelty unchallenged and his thirst for blood could never be sated…but he did love him. Not to say he hadn't thought of his death, not wanted to be free of him. He hated him, furious with him often…but it was matched with a love that made him shake. He hated what his Yami did to him, but that hate couldn't overcome the love he did feel.

His Yami hated everything Ryou loved, hated himself while idolizing himself at the same time. And he loved Ryou because Ryou hated himself for being so weak. Ryou loved his friends, admired the Pharaoh to an extent. This only fueled the fire of his dark ones rage. Ryou liked Sarah, Yami no Bakura itched to slit her throat for this very reason. Ryou loved to play the Piano. Yami no Bakura broke three of his fingers for daring to play it and assault his ears with what he called noise and not music. Ryou wanted to be happy. Yami no Bakura loved his suffering. Two sides of one coin, light and darkness.

But Yami no Bakura had also cared for Ryou when he was ill. Brought him soup and had bathed him. Watching over him, and even when he was better had layed for a time in his bed, slender fingers running through his hair. It was a battlefield. But one that Ryou wouldn't trade for anything in the world. His Yami was cruel, hateful, loathsome creature…but he was who he was. And nothing could change that, least of all himself.

He could feel his Yami's boredom with Ryou's thoughts, his conversation with the dark haired girl. Felt him withdraw into his own thoughts, the soul door shut firmly away so the dark ones thoughts would not be clouded by the mirror of his lighter half.

Ryou glanced up into Sarah's face to find her watching him pensively.

"Who is he?"

It was as thought icy water had doused him, he glanced up at her with wide chocolate eyes.

"Who?"

"The other one…the one who looks like you but not. I saw him earlier…standing above me. Who is he, if you don't mind my asking?" her voice was soft, but firm.

"He is…"Ryou let out a rueful smile," promise you won't think I'm insane?"

The question was a pretense, he already knew she would believe. One of the few that didn't have a dark spirit of their own to contest with that actually would really.

Sarah let out a bark of laughter, shaking her head slightly.

"Trust me…after everything I've seen, there is little I don't."

"He is my…Yami. My darker half, the other side to my soul. As I am his. He is the part of me that was sealed away thousands of years ago in Ancient Egypt." He lifted his Sennen Item for her to see, "he was bound into the Sennen Ring by the Pharaoh. The reasons I do not know in all entirety, only that it had something to do with the Shadow Magic getting out of control."

"Shadow Magic?"

"Its…well, you know the game Duel Monsters?" at her nod he continued, "They are a version of the Shadow Duels in Ancient Egypt, only they were played with real monsters, the power was real. The duels were in a place called the Shadow Realm. It is a dangerous place for those that can't command it. Shadow Magic is very powerful. My commands it, as does Yugioh, Yuugi's other half, who was the Pharaoh that sealed my own. You can imagine there is much rivalry between them."

"I see…so you're the light and he's the darkness. Like good and evil basically, is this Yuugi that way as well."

"Yes…only his Yami is a bit…different from my own. It is in a sense like good and evil I suppose, in a black and white term."

She nodded, her fingers raking through her hair nervously. They're was no disbelief on her features, as he knew there would not be. Which only lead him to wonder more about this Jareth that she ran from. Just what sort of power did he command?

"Thank you Ryou, for trusting me enough to tell me all of that."

"Thanks for actually believing me. Not many would."

"Would you…just for tonight…stay with me until we have to go to school tomorrow? I just…I don't…"she trailed off, her face reddening slightly.

Ryou nodded slightly, understanding sweeping through. He didn't really want to be alone either…just in case his Yami had heard that earlier thought about the Pharaoh.

"That's fine. We can stay in my room, if you wish."

She nodded slightly, her head down. Ryou glanced upward at the clock, wincing at the fact that was already passed midnight.

"Speaking of bed, we should get there. Its past midnight and we have to be up in about seven hours."

"Yeah."

He rose and motioned for her to follow him up the stairs. She did so without comment.

* * *

Shame.

It trickled through her, wrapping itself around her like honey. Thick and relentless it pummeled against her, rare was she as embarrassed as she was now. Asking Ryou to stay with her through the night, where had she come up with such a stupid idea. Never before had she felt more the child then she did at this very moment. She knew it was stupid…but she just couldn't bear the thought of being alone without anyone to awaken her should Jareth return to her dreams. Leading her to his room Ryou quickly pulled a small sleeping bag out from under the bed only to stop at her protest. His bed, was more then big enough for the both of them. Three people could of stretched out comfortably.

Strange that she didn't feel as shy about sharing the bed with him. In the short time that she had known him, Sarah had become closer to Ryou then any other. He was like a brother, a brother in her pain that she needed so dearly. He looked surprised before reluctantly agreeing, the gentlemen in him bristling. It was a rather amusing sight. Sarah rolled over on her side of the bed as he switched of the bed and he laid on the other side.

She knew she should of felt more uncomfortable, if only for the fact that they were both teenagers of the opposite sex, not related, alone and in his bed. But…it didn't feel that way. She'd of felt the same if Toby had been older and she was sharing the bed with him instead.

Toby.

The thought of the baby brought quick tears to her eyes. Toby was safe though, safe forever from that bastard. She'd made sure of that. She had the book, and her spoils in victory had been her baby brother. She'd won the game then…but could she win it for herself. Sarah snuggled down, rubbing her face against the soft pillow. Guilt swept through her as she thought back to the conversation in the kitchen. Ryou had bared his secrets, she had bared nothing. So much he had to go on good faith. But how could she tell him? There was nothing he could do for her.

_For my will is as strong as yours_

_And my kingdom as great_

_You have no power over me_

The Words of banishment lingered in her mind as she thought back to her last encounter with Jareth. Enough of this pity moments…enough of mourning over what he had dared to do to her. She wasn't going to just hand him his victory on a silver platter. She'd fight him to her last breath. If there was such a thing as death in the Underground, she would die unbroken.

Sarah closed her eyes, trying desperately to clear her mind.

It was nearly dawn before sleep at last claimed her.

* * *

Her sleep had been dreamless, for that Sarah was thankful. It had given her a chance to rebuild that which had been destroyed so easily by the Fae Lord. The morning had been some what of a trial, both her and Ryou exhausted from the little sleep they had both shared. Ryou seemed to take it more or less stride though. To him it didn't seem such an unusual occurrence. Which lead her to wonder if the dark one who's body he shared played any part in that.

Ryou had taken her to the office first thing in the morning and she had been provided several uniforms and was told she didn't have to begin her schooling until the next week to which Sarah had refused. What was the point in prolonging the inevitable…and besides, at least in school she would be around other people…she doubted he would strike when other people around. And if she was at home alone…well, at least her she could think on something else.

Exhaling a breath Sarah entered her first class, room 1-A, silently. The teacher pulling her aside quickly as the other students were seated. Sarah listened as the teacher made her introduction in Japanese, her head spinning slightly. She could already tell this class was going to be more then a little difficult. If only for the language barrier that existed then nothing else.

The teacher motioned for her to be seated, saying quickly to her English that she was happy to have her join her class and that until she was more fluent in Japanese that she'd be assigned to a partner to help her with her work. One Mutou Yuugi to be exact. Sarah glanced up at the small boy that had risen his hand, an empty desk behind him. Sarah walked quickly down the aisle to be seated.

She stared at the boy. He had the most…outrageous hair she'd ever seen. Thick black hair that pointed in every direction with lightning bolts of blond in the front. His eyes were a wide amethyst, innocence seemed to all but drip from the boy. He was so little as well that Sarah wondered for a moment if he was really her own age and not ten or eleven. His mannerisms only reinforced that confusion. He looked so much like a child. He was handsome in the way a child is, his beauty stemmed from the inside in a way that made him nearly glow. An upside down pyramid hung from a chain around his neck, the Egyptian eye of Ra glittered in the middle of it. The sight of it sent a chill up her spine. Was this the Yuugi with a dark spirit like Ryou's? And that one of the Sennen Items? Sarah swallowed hard as she took her seat, seating her backpack by her feet.

Yuugi turned around instantly, a large welcoming smile on his face.

"Konnichiwa, William-san." He chirped.

Sarah starred blankly…that meant…Good morning? Hello?

Noticing her confusion he smiled sheepishly.

"Gomen, you don't speak much Japanese yet do you?" He asked, his tone gentle though his voice was some what halting. He formed the words carefully, cautiously so as not to make a mistake.

"No…"she replied, her face reddening slightly.

"That's okay, me and Ryou will help you with that."

"Mm, well, just try and pay a bit of attention and I'll go over the lesson with you during study hall today, kay Williams-san?"

"Okay…and you can call me Sarah…Yuugi-san." She said, trying the suffix she'd heard attached to her own name several times.

Yuugi grinned before turning back around. Moments later the lesson began and try as she might, Sarah soon felt her attention wonder away, her gaze falling over to the window as she waited for the period to end.

End Chapter


	3. Marked

**Important A.n. – In this chapter, it was needed for some of the characters who didn't need English to talk so the words that are **_"Blah"_ **means someone (Sarah or another character) is speaking in Japanese. After Sarah masters Japanese it will be in normal type. Now, thoughts are still in italics so please pay attention to see the quotation marks. Thank you.**

Dedication –

Kitroku – Thank you very much. Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

Lady of the Labyrinth – Your welcome, and yes Seto is in this chapter. Up in the air about how big of a part that he will have, though I do have plans for our blue-eyed bishie!

Hidden Rose – Not by far.

Ash Pendragon – Your wish granted.

Thank you all for your reviews. If not for them, I wouldn't of bothered adding more chapters to this. Reviews are the life blood of my writing, be sure to drop me a line to let me know your thoughts.

Chapter Three

Danger.

That was all the once Pharaoh could feel when he laid eyes on the American girl. Ebony hair like a raven's wing spilled over slender shoulders, large almond like eyes the shade of hazel stared down at the book in front of her, chewing thoughtfully on her full bottom lip. The mark of magic, not only Shadow Magic at that, dwelled upon her very soul. He could see it as easily as Ra's climb to the sky in the morning. A being of great power had claimed this girl as its own, the dark cloak of it draping itself over her slight frame as a bull would to a mere mouse. She was someone's prey. The mark a warning of that, to interfere with her would only bring down hell on earth.

Distrust flowed through the Ancient Pharaoh as he watched the girl through his Aibou's amethyst eyes. This girl was dangerous, her level above even that of Malik's in Yugioh's mind. And Malik was not a foe that Yugioh took lightly. But at least that was a field on which he was within his element. Whatever it was that wrapped around this girl was something else. Something entirely new and yet familiar. As though…he had…felt it before. The answer drifted just on the edge of his mind, fading away to smoke as he reached for it.

Yugioh shifted his weight, laying down on the large ornately decorated Egyptian style bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling in which hieroglyphs of his memories were inscribed. The room was much like what he would of have had were he back in ancient times. The walls were of gold, a large window, and sheets of the smoothest gold silk beneath his tanned flesh. Intricately woven carpets were stretched across the floor, the heavy door with the symbol of the Eye of Ra in the center the only barrier between his counter part's soul room and taking control of his body if need be.

Whomever the girl was marked by made little difference to Yugioh in the long run either way. His only main concern was that her presence was going to bring harm to his Hikari. But, that was where the line in the sand was always drawn these days. Yugioh would stand there for a while and let one call him every name under the sun before he banished you into oblivion, with that your sanity to leave your body a shell to live out its days. Threaten his Hikari and you'd be choking on your own blood before the 3rd syllable escaped your lips. No one hurt his Aibou, unless they wished to pay a hefty price to the piper: Their very soul.

Through his lighter half's eyes Yugioh watched her struggle in mastering the foreign language. It was no real small amount of amusement for the Fallen King. It had been impossibly easy for himself to learn the language that was his Hikari's. But then, he supposed, having ones other half's memories at his disposal to pull from and learn whatever he needed to survive in this vastly different world was a bit of an advantage. Not exactly unfair, mere something that needed to be in order to protect his other half and thus instigate conversation. It was as easy for him to learn whatever his Hikari did as it was for him to read the Ancient Hieroglyphs.

Yugioh licked his lips, his arm going up to rest under his head. So how exactly did Ryou and his Yami fit into this. Yugioh imagined that the Tomb Robber was far from pleased at his host's guest. But, she had survived the first night so Yugioh imagined that for the moment she was reasonably safe so long as she stayed out of the way of the Thief.

Yugioh listened absently to his Hikari's conversation with the ebony haired girl. She was steadily improving, rather well considering that she had never spoken the language before. She was proving to be a quick learner. Not an uncommon trait, but it was more the way she caught on that casted Yugioh's attention upon her then anything else. Any one else would of at least made a few pronunciation errors, would have had trouble compiling the verbs that could be used by women and by men. But not her…it came with a striking ease that even if one had an ear for language would of proven a difficult task. Or perhaps he was merely jumping at shadows, latching on to any anomaly that proved her to be more then she appeared.

Yuugi liked her, though that wasn't an odd occurrence. Yuugi liked everybody, wanted to be everyone's friend. Yugioh winced suddenly at that bitter thought, knowing from whence the uncharitable thought had sprung. It wasn't that he disliked his other half's friendliness. More the fact that the trouble that it often brought. Yuugi saw the good in everyone, even those who didn't deserve it. And it were those that would take an advantage of his kindness. But then, that was his role in this new life wasn't it? To protect the ivory light that was Yuugi, his completion, the one that was a precious gift from Ra himself.

Yugioh sighed, running his free hand through his spiked hair. Things were about to get difficult, he could feel it in his very bones. Why should that surprise him though? Trouble followed the Sennen Items, what was one more?

* * *

He was doing it again.

Staring over at her as she pretended to be completely engrossed with her Japanese-English language book. Simple sentences written in English then written in Japanese with the English alphabet below it. It was study hall, and one Mutou Yuugi had decided in a hurry that they would devout it to Sarah's learning of Japanese. All in all, it was going pretty smoothly. Though writing in Japanese was out of the question, she could at least say a few simple sentences and understand somewhat what was being said…if they said it slowly that is. Though Yuugi had already proved himself to be a rather good teacher, there were moments like these when she just caught him…staring off at her like she was a bug in a box. A vacant look on his face, though his eyes looked as though a war was going on behind them. Strange.

But then, if she was to go by what Ryou had told her Yuugi housed a spirit not unlike his own. A Pharaoh if she remembered correctly. The one who had sealed Ryou's darker half…interesting really. Hard to believe that the teenager in front of her could have such power lurking in his small frame however. He was so…gentle, naïve to a fault really. It was that fact that made it so crazy to believe. How could someone so frail hold so much power inside? Powers of darkness? He was too pure for it.

Sarah tilted her head slightly. If Ryou was a Hikari, why wasn't he more like Yuugi? Trusting to a fault, innocence shining through like that of a child? No two people were the same, that Sarah knew well, but still. If they were both lights, then why the difference? Ryou was silver, Yuugi white. Colors of purity, though one more diminished then the other. Perhaps it had something to do with their other halves. The shadows that dwelled inside.

Shaking her head slightly, Sarah returned her attention to the book before her. Why was she even bothering with this? Jareth would have her long before she even most likely had the chance to use half of what she was learning? What was the point!

The rage had returned inside of her, the rage that still roamed through out her soul in demand of an out lit of some kind, it had yet to find that. It took all of her self restraint not to suddenly throw the book at the wall…or Yuugi's face.

Sarah started at that thought, feeling tears of frustration burn suddenly at her eyes. Sarah blinked rapidly, clearing her throat as she glanced nervously up at Yuugi. He smiled, the vacant look leaveing his eyes and instead filling with concern.

"Are you alright, Sarah-chan?" He asked softly, his hand reaching across the table to seek her own.

Lightening seemed to cackle through them, causing each to withdraw quickly. Yuugi laughed sheepishly as Sarah forced a smile.

"H..Hai, I'm fine, Yuugi-kun. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

He nodded sagely, "I'd imagine so, with the move all the way from America and starting a new school where you don't know the language. Must be pretty hard on you really."

Sarah gave a dry laugh. Funny, all of that seemed so small in comparison to her real problem. Jareth was her problem…all of that not even secondary but hundredth in comparison to her real troubles.

"Yes, it has been a bit difficult but, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Do you miss home?"

Sarah pressed her lips, crossing her legs as she did so. A smirk took her features.

"No, not as much as I thought I would. I mean, I miss my brother but that's about it."

"What about your friends?"

Sarah felt her eye brow twitch. What was with everyone suddenly hitting that one, rather sensitive since Jareth's poke at it, lately?

"Yeah," she lied smoothly, "Of course I miss my old Drama Troupe but, hey, the show must go on."

Yuugi nodded at her, shutting the math book in front of him.

"Well, its about lunch time if you want to get a head start to the cafeteria. I think we've covered enough for today, be sure to let Ryou know where we left off, kay?"

Sarah nodded, "I will. Um, actually, I got to make a trip to the ladies so I'll just meet you there. Save me a seat."

Yuugi dropped his books into his backpack, slinging it over his shoulders.

"Sure, that's fine. Um, restroom is down the hall to the right. Cafeteria the opposite from there. Its not too hard to find. I'll meetcha there."

He smiled enthusiastically, waving at her even as he ran from the library. Sarah smiled softly at him, her hand rising in salutation only to fall to her side like her smile when he was out of sight. A small sigh escaped her ruby lips even as she gathered her things. Following Yuugi's advice she found the ladies room without much trouble. The bathroom was standard, 8 stalls, two sinks a mirror that stretched all the way across the wall opposite of the stalls. Sarah raised an eyebrow, remembered back at her old school how the girls would fight over the small mirror over the two sinks. Guess it wouldn't be as much of a problem here.

Dropping her bag to the floor, Sarah walked over to the mirror, her hand smoothed through her hair before she rested her hands on the cold glass. Letting out a deep breath she leaned her forehead against the smooth surface. It was deliciously cold against her over heated flesh. Everything was just so messed up, her mind still a wreck that she wasn't sure how to get through the rest of the day. Playing this role, this role of being a normal girl was more of a strain then it should have been. Not to mention these uniforms. Sarah grimaced, glancing down at the pink apparel she wore. The skirt was a neutral enough color in its hideousness, but the pink jacket was enough to make her grind her teeth slightly. What she'd give to wear something…a little more her. But what blind person had designed these horrific uniforms? And only the girls to, the _boys_ got a nice normal dark blue coat with blue slakes. The girls got the damn shaft!

Sarah let out a hissing breath.

"Still complaining over life's injustice I see. Go on, I can see you're just aching to say those three little words."

Sarah's eyes flashed fire as they sprang open, she backed away from the mirror, he had twisted her reflection to fit himself. Gloom settled through the women's bathroom, he being the only real light. It glimmered from his white gold hair, sparkled in his miss-matched eyes. Sarah took another step backward, her back colliding gently with the metal space between doors to the one of the stalls. Adrenalin shot through her like a liquid inferno as her hands clinched into fists. Her body screamed for her to run, her mind told her to stand her ground. She couldn't live her life running, and she would be damned before she'd give the bastard the satisfaction.

"Fuck off, Jareth."

"Such language from my lady."

"I'm not your lady."

He smiled a predator's smile, feral teeth flashing over at her. He walked toward her, the glass rippling like water as he passed through. Grace filled his moments as he lazily crossed the space between him, his unique scent surrounded her as he stopped within arms reach of her. Ivory skin glimmered in the light, reflecting off the black leather jacket he wore, open at the chest with black ruffled silk billowing out. Black leggings and knee high boots completed his attire, he was darkness to the fullest extent of the word. Dark, and endlessly seductive in that danger. Every bit the Goblin King that had haunted her dreams since she had opened that damn book, since she had begun the spiral down from grace.

"I beg to differ. You've always been mine, since you opened my book. A fact you should remember when you hand out your favors."

"I'm a human being, Jareth. Not a possession. And what favors?" She bit out the question, curious despite herself.

Shadows filled his eyes, a fury that made her freeze solid even as he moved faster then her eye could see and pinned her roughly against the metal of the stall. His body pressed hard against hers, his hands clamping down on her wrists in a grip stronger then iron. The crescent moon he wore around his neck pressed painfully in the dip of her uniform, burning through strait her to her flesh. A gasp escaped her lips even as she stared up at him with the defiance that was the core of her being. Dizziness swept through her, but she fought it back with the ire that rose within her.

"Don't dance around it, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm going to warn you once and only once, Sarah. You are mine, and mine alone. You risk that **_boy's_** life by responding to his flirting. Just how many boys have you shared the bed with My Sarah?"

Embarrassment and rage filled Sarah and she grasped it willingly.

"How **DARE** you!" she hissed, fighting his hold on her with a renewed strength, wanting nothing less to strike him as hard as she could across the face, "No one, and it was** innocent** and even if it **hadn't** been it is NONE of your business!"

He held her fast, her motions getting her no where even as he tightened his grip cruelly on her, his fingers digging deep enough to make tears fill her eyes.

"He won't have you, nor will any other **_boy_**, I'm far older and more powerful then your mortal mind can grasp. I meant what I said, I won't warn you again."

"Jealous, Jareth?" She spat the words, vengeance striking through her.

"Violently." He replied calmly, his face so close to hers she could feel the tingle of his breath against her face.

The response was so unexpected that it struck her speechless. She'd counted on any number of macho responses, such as "no, but you're my woman" or "of course not", any of those. Not what he had said, as calm as though he were commenting that it looked like rain. Anything, but that. But Jareth rarely said that which he did not mean, Sarah swallowed hard feeling as though a rock had settled itself square in her stomach.

Evil glimmered in his eyes even as he lowered his head to crush her lips against her own. She struggled at first, only to find herself fighting a losing battle as she suddenly found herself sinking, drowning into him. Dizziness swept through her, her mind seeming to short circuit in light of his touch, her breath left her in a rush as he dominated her with the ease of passion. He was in her vision, in her mind, all she could sense was him. Her body seemed to melt, melt into Jareth. His kiss was deep, deeper then death itself. He drew away with a suddenness that left Sarah stranded, groping blindly for her bearings. She staggered slightly, trying to quiet the mewling moan that had risen inside of her.

_That…that was…he just…_

Her mind scrambled to make sense, bring back the order it had. Reached for the anger to find nothing, nothing but a blank of confusion as she stared up at him open mouthed, lips full and bruised from his kiss.

"I've proved my point."

_Point…proved…what?_

But Jareth being Jareth, made the mistake of giving her a cause. It was like checking to see how much gas was in your tank with a lit match. Jareth smirked in amusement as he watched her hazel eyes go to a nova. So lovely in a rage.

"You…kissed me…to prove a point?" She ground out in a dangerous whisper.

"He won't have you, nor will any other." he repeated his promise, a dangerous glint in his eyes, "Your mine."

"Get out."

"What was that?" His voice was mocking, a slender eyebrow rose.

"**LEAVE**, are you DEAF! GET OUT!."

The taunt was back in his eyes, that glint that she had always seen sense she had first entered the Labyrinth. He stood before her neither as a man nor Fae, but as the King he was born to be. The King of The Labyrinth. He released her wrists, taking a small step backward.

"You'll beg for my return, but as you wish." He gave her a mocking bow, his eyes never leaveing hers.

He released her wrists though not before making sure that she realized it was because it suited him to do so and not by her command. His fingers ran across her cheek down to her chin, lifting the proud tilt slightly.

"A gift, so you remember just who you belong to."

His hands ran down her neck, lifting slightly the silver chain that lay there. She glanced down startled, seeing the crescent moon he always wore settled gently between her breasts.

"I'll see you again soon, dear one."

"In your dreams Jareth." She spat, fire in her words.

"Or yours." He smirked over at her, his miss-matched eyes flashing dangerously, "Don't defy me, Sarah, you'll find I'll not be as generous as before."

"You were never generous, Jareth."

Coldness settled in his eyes.

"So cruel even now…such a pity."

His words echoed around her even as he faded from her sight, glitter drifting listlessly where he had stood. Sarah's breath left her in a rush as her legs failed her, sending her sprawling to her knees. She kneeled there a moment in silence, her breathing heavy. Her hands reached up to the silver chain, pulling it up to eye level. Intricately done, solid silver if the weight said anything. A crescent moon that was triangular on the to, in the center of the triangle there was a circle with intersecting lines in the sign of infinity. Sarah swallowed hard.

_A gift so you remember just who you belong to._

His words echoed through her mind and she felt her lips lift in a snarl of fury. Who the hell did he think he was? She belonged to no one, no one god damn it – least of all to him! And he had the audacity and the downright **gall** to show up at her school and threaten her! Sarah lifted the pendent roughly, fully intending to throw the damn thing in the toilet and show him just how much she thought of his possessive attitude, when a crippling pain shot through her arm making her choke on her own scream. White hot fire ignited in her body, the flames of unadulterated agony sweeping through her. Her lungs seemed to collapse in even as she fell forward, the pendent numbly falling from her finger tips as she hit the floor. The pain gradually faded, receding in wave after weaker wave until it diminished. A reminder not to try that again unless she was willing to pay a heftier price.

Slowly Sarah pushed herself to herself to her feet; her body trembled and shook like a leaf as she did so. Raising her eyes she glared over at her reflection in the mirror, biting back a curse as she backed away from the bathroom, shoving her way past a pair of giggling girls as she fled the bathroom. Tears burned at her eyes, streaming down. She stopped in the empty hallway, gazing without seeing at the pale white lockers that lined the walls.

Hatred burned in her soul as she slammed herself suddenly against them, pummeling the hard metal with her fists as she let loose a scream that had been building in her throat. For an instant that sparkled in the eye of eternity she let loose the rage that slammed through out her very being. She was no possession, she didn't belong to him, she didn't! Tears flowed endlessly as she sank downward to the floor, her hands hitting against the locker one last time as she kneeled, trying to gain control of her emotions.

"Feel better?"

A cool voice asked, barely accented and dry.

"Yes, it does damn it! Do you even have to ask that you hypocritical bas-" Sarah turned, her words drying in her mouth as blood-shot hazel meet the deepest sea blue that she had ever seen.

He stood about a head taller then her, his blue uniform pristine and seemed to billow out around him giving him an almost sinister air. Short brown hair fell carelessly around his eyes, his jaw line was strong and angular. High cheekbones with full lips that were pressed into a line. He was handsome, in a cold dignified fashion. He was clearly Japanese, a student perhaps a year above herself. Clutched in his one hand was a small suitcase, and he tilted his head passively at her.

Sarah pushed herself to her feet, wiping at her eyes harshly as she forced herself to stand tall. Bad enough that she had broken down in public, but to be confronted in the middle of it was beyond humiliating. Sarah swallowed hard, her hazel eyes glittering emotion as she twisted her fingers together nervously.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out, unsure of what else to say, "I-I thought you were someone else."

_You seem to be doing a lot of that lately. Jumping at shadow Jareth's. Get a damn grip, Williams!_

"I see. Do you mind moving, you're in front of my locker."

"Oh…"

Sarah felt her cheeks burn as she moved quickly to the side. He moved past her, as though completely unaware of her presence. As though she had served her purpose and there for was of no further value. A spike of anger drove itself square into her heart. He reminded her of Jareth in that way, making her feel an almost unaccountable hatred instantly. She shoved it down deep, trying with all her might to suppress it. Didn't she just say she was going to stop jumping at shadow Jareth's? How would she feel about having to talk to some girl who'd just gone psychos all over _her_ locker.

"I'm Sarah Williams…I'm a transfer from America." She said softly, inwardly cursing at **that** conversational opening. Could she get more lame?

"And here I thought you were a transfer from Shikoku Asylum."

Sarah bristled instantly, biting her lip as she called for patience.

"I just…lost my temper."

He turned toward her, holding the books he'd retrieved from the locker in the crook of his right arm as he shut the door of his locker with his left.

"I see."

He turned to walk away, and Sarah glanced both ways of the hallway before crunching the decision. She was lost. No idea where the hell the cafeteria was and this guy, prick that seemed to be, was her only hope of finding it.

"Hey, wait!" she ran after him, hurriedly falling to stride with him.

He glanced over at her with disdain, "What do you want now?"

"I, um, I need to get to the cafeteria."

He stared over at her like she were an insect for a moment before responding.

"It's down this way and to the right."

"Than…I mean, domo arigatou."

His eyes swiveled over to meet hers, narrowing slightly as he opened his mouth to respond when –

"_Kaiba, you hittin' on the new girl already! Like anyone would go for an ice burg like you!"_

Sarah turned at the voice, to see a teenage boy around her age with messy blonde hair and large almond colored eyes. His features were rough around the edges, giving him an almost bad-boy sort of good looks. He brought the idea of "class-clown" to Sarah's mind instantly.

The blue-eyed boy at her side stiffed at the voice, and from his expression of disdain Sarah assumed that whatever the blonde guy had said it hadn't exactly been complimentary.

"_Inu-boy to the rescue of the psycho this soon? You'd make cute children. Though I'm sure the vet would have to put them down to save us all the horror of your off spring."_

With those words he turned and walked away, his lips smirking as he went. Sarah watched the exchange with a confused expression. All she'd gotten out of that was dog…and something about offspring. Sarah glanced over at the blonde boy who was shouting something incoherently at the other boys disappearing back. At last he scoffed, turning his attention fully to Sarah.

"_Heeeey, so you must be Sarah-kun that Yuugi-chan's been blabbing about? Where ya been? Lunch's almost over!"_

Sarah blinked in confusion, her mind stretching back to her English-Japanese book. He said…something about…Yuugi…and lunch…OH! Realization struck her like lightning.

_He must be one of Yuugi's friends…Yuugi must of sent him looking for me._

"_I was…in bathroom. Your…Yuugi's friend? Show me to…cafeteria?" _Sarah questioned carefully, wincing as she hoped she'd gotten that across okay.

He smiled brazenly, showing off a pair of strait white teeth.

"_You got it, well lets go! Food is awaiten!"_

He grabbed her arm and started running with her down the hallway. Sarah couldn't fight down the grin that swept her features at his over-enthusiasm. Yuugi's friends seemed like a lot of fun, they were certainly characters if nothing else. As he pulled her along Sarah tried to compose herself further. If she looked the least bit upset she knew Yuugi would jump on it like a kid would candy in a candy shop. He'd notice that strait off, he was rather good at noticing those things…but had that urge to suddenly make it all better glued right to it.

He pulled her into the cafeteria with no little amount of flourish, pulling her over to one of the tables in the far corner of the room where she saw Yuugi and Ryou, along with a group of others that she didn't recognize, sitting chatting amiably.

Ryou moved over instantly to make room for her, and she sat down quickly next to him. She noticed, with no small part of confusion, that Ryou was the most distant from the group as well. Not largely, but a good amount of space was between him and the rest. Almost as though…he were…Sarah shook of the thought. No, they couldn't be afraid of him. Ryou was the most gentle person she'd ever meet.

"There you are, Sarah-kun, we were getting worried!" Yuugi said, a bright grin on his face.

"Sorry, I got…a little lost." She lied, biting her lip and trying to look apologetic.

Yuugi nodded understandingly, "Yeah, it can be all little big here but you'll get the hang of the lay out soon. Mm, anyway, there's some people I'd like you to meet. These are my friends," He pointed across from him at the teenage girl sitting there. She had short brown hair to her shoulders and a pair of sparkling aquarium blue eyes, her lips were pouted like a ribbon, her cheeks round and full. She was dressed in the same uniform as Sarah, those hers appeared two sizes too small from the way it clung to her curves, "That's Mazaki Anzu-kun – "

Anzu smiled waving slightly, _"Hi."_

He pointed over to the blonde boy who had plopped down next to him, "And you've already meet Katsuya Jounouchi-kun." Jounouchi grinned, tossing her a peace sign. Yuugi pointed then to the boy next to him with dark brown eyes and dark hair that was gelled to a sharp point that stretched above his forehead like a knife, " And that's – "

"Hello, I Hiroto, Honda and if you have any needs please let me be the first to know." He was on one knee in front of Sarah quicker then she could blink, his hands encircling her left as she blinked over at him.

_**You are mine, and mine alone. You risk that boy's life by responding to his flirting**_

Jareth's words flashed through her mind and Sarah withdrew her hand quickly, her eyes widening as she opened her mouth, prepared to let whatever not-so-well thought ought explanation to escape when Jounouchi did it for her.

Jounouchi pounced the darker haired boy, pinning him.

"_And here I thought you were in love with Shizuka-chan and here you are flirting **in front of me"**_

"_Itai! I am, I was only being polite, Jounouchi-kun!"_

Sarah watched with a raised eyebrow at the brawl that was going on in front of her, blinked slowly as she looked from one sheepish face to another. Apparently this wasn't such an odd event. Sarah turned her attention to Ryou at her side. He'd been rather quiet since she had come to the table. He was studying her with a critical eye, drinking in her appearance as she was his. His face seemed paler then normal, his chocolate eyes diminished with exhaustion. Sarah raised an eyebrow quizzically and he shook his head a fraction of an inch telling her that now wasn't the time.

"Oh, lunch'll be over in about 10 minutes so if you want to get some food you better hurry." Yuugi gestured over to the empty line lane near the front of the large cafeteria where some of the lunch ladies still stood.

Sarah blanched as she reached down to her pocket. She didn't have any money, no…yen, that's what it was. She had nothing, no yen to buy lunch. Sarah chewed her bottom lip slightly. Not that she was really hungry any way. Confrontations with Jareth usually had that affect on her.

Sarah shook her head slightly, "No, I'm not hungry any way."

Yuugi tilted his head, concern crinkling his brow, "Are you sure?"

Sarah nodded, smiling, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Where did you get that necklace Sarah? It's absolutely gorgeous!" Anzu reached across the table, lifting the chain slightly.

Sarah moved away instantly, letting the pendent drop from the girl's unwary fingers. Anger flashed through her at Anzu's clumsiness. She knew not what she touched, what powers could be in that god forsaken item around her neck. What was she thinking? Who did that anyway, just reached across and touched some one else's stuff?

Anzu withdrew from Sarah's withering look, her hands curling together onto her lap, she laughed and Sarah suppressed a wince at the sound. Much like nails on a chalk board.

"Sorry, it was just so pretty."

Sarah forced a grin, "It was a…gift of sorts. Its…**precious **to me." Sarah almost choked on the enormity of such a lie, barely managing to keep up the façade look of shy and apologetic.

The girl tittered slightly, going off suddenly to talk to Yuugi about…duelist kingdom and something called battle city. All at once Jounouchi started pestering Yuugi about a duel. Yuugi chuckled, pointing out their time limit only to have Jounouchi suddenly begin to pout. Sarah stared blankly at them, only when she noticed the deck of Duel Monster cards clutched in Jounouchi's hand did she make the connection. Duelist Kingdom, that's right. That's where that big tournament for Duelist in the game was held not so long ago. She'd seen that on the news, but wait a minute…hadn't that boy that won been…

Sarah blinked in surprise, her eyes widening, "Are **you** the Yuugi who won Duelist Kingdom?" the question blurted from her lips, surprise dancing in her eyes.

Yuugi scratched the back of his head, smiling modestly, "Well, yeah, but I had a lot of help really."

Jounouchi puffed up with pride, "I was the runner up. Second place." He grinned over at her, from his spot upon Honda's back.

Sarah smiled slightly over at him, glancing over at Yuugi with hooded eyes. Pretty impressive. In all honesty, Sarah knew only a little about the game, didn't own a deck or anything of that fashion, but she knew the basic rules of it. Read enough through cursory glances to learn that it was actually a pretty complex game. One wrong move and it was hard to pull your victory out of the jaws of defeat. It was kind of awe-inspiring in a way that she was sitting next to the acclaimed King of Games really. A little hard to believe that the short teenager with such a cheerful, innocent abandon held such a formal title. Sarah shrugged slightly. Just showed that you couldn't judge a book by its cover.

Sarah rubbed her inner wrist, listening politely as the conversation drifted away from one topic to the next. Stopping sometimes in the middle of sentences to glance unsurely at her then switch again. Sighing slightly she glanced again over at Ryou. He was sitting quietly, his posture slightly slumped, his eyes unfocused as he stared without seeing across the Lunch Room. Sarah moved closer to him.

"Hey Ryou-kun." She said softly.

He glanced over at her, his eye brows raising politely.

"Yes, Sarah-san."

"Are you…alright?" she asked, pitching her voice low to not be over heard.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all. No worries."

_Liar._

Sarah felt her lips thin as she stared over at the white haired teen. He was lying, blatantly lying to her. But then, maybe he didn't want to the company that surrounded him to know what it was, or perhaps he just simply didn't want to talk about it. Sarah chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"So, what do you think off the group?" he asked, leaning his face to rest on his upturned palm.

Sarah glanced over at them, they were laughing at Jounouchi who had flushed bright red and was jabbering something in disconnected sentences.

"They're funny."

"Hey, Sarah-chan! You want to join us after school? We're going to strait to Battle City to join in the tournament. You do like Duel Monsters, ne?" Yuugi's voice cut through her like a sweet chiming bell and she turned to face him with a smile.

"Hai, I'd be happy to join. What about you Ryou?"

Ryou offered a suddenly shaky smile, "I'll probably see you there. If not I'll meet you at home."

Sarah nodded her affirmation, jerking suddenly at the chiming of the school bell. Time to get back to class.

* * *

Sarah slowed her pace as she walked with Yuugi. He was walking her home before they would join the others at Battle City. They walked in a silence that while Sarah found to be more then a little uncomfortable, didn't seem to bother Yuugi in the least. She had been unable to find Ryou after school, and when she had mentioned such to Yuugi his response was to immediately assure her that he would walk her home to change and then they could stop by his place to join the others.

They made it to the doorway of Ryou's home and for a second she hesitated, glancing over at Yuugi. Should she invite him in? Would Ryou care? What about his Yami, didn't he say that he and Yuugi's were like…mortal enemies more or less? But not to invite him in would be rude, Sarah chewed her lip, unlocking the door with the spare key Ryou kept under the mat. She replaced the key and glanced over at Yuugi, he was smiling softly.

"Um, you can come in if you want." Sarah said, gesturing with her hand as she opened the door.

Well, that cinched it. She walked in, leaveing the door open. She turned to hurry up the stairs.

"I'll just be a minute!" she called over her shoulder.

Her breath heavy she hurried into her room, her eyes going over to the mirror. Dropping her backpack next to the door, she stripped out of the hot pink jacket she threw it over the mirror. It didn't cover it in entirety, but had the bonus of making her feel a little better. She undid the tie around the color and the buttons of the white shirt quickly, the skirt quickly making its way to the floor to join its companion. Black dress shoes were kicked over near the bed. Rushing over to the closet Sarah pulled out a silk black poet shirt that dipped low in the chest. Grabbing a pair of black, flared jeans from her dresser she pulled them on along with a pair of sox and tennis shoes. Licking her lips Sarah grabbed a brush off her dresser and ran it through her hair until it was smooth. Dropping the brush back onto the dresser she made her way quickly down the stairs. She had changed quick enough that she had barely given thought to the silver pendent that hung around her neck…fast enough that Jareth hadn't had time to appear. Score one for the home team.

Yuugi was waiting by the door, his hands clutched lightly around the upside-down pyramid that he wore around his neck. He smiled over at her.

"Ready?"

Sarah nodded hurrying over by him and locking the door before she shut it. Sarah fidgeted as they turned and began walking to where Yuugi said he lived. A game shop if she remembered correctly. _That must be great for him_, Sarah mused,_ as much into games as he is._

"So, tell me Yuugi, where did you get that pyramid?"

"It was a puzzle that my Grandpa gave me from one of his digs in Egypt."

"I see. Bet that took you a while to complete, huh?"

"Not really, it was a lot of fun to put together. The best puzzle I ever solved." He smiled brightly at that, "What about you Sarah-chan? Do you like games?"

_Not any more_

Sarah forced a smile, "Yes, they're a lot of fun really. I prefer acting and reading though. I'm not too bad at solving puzzles myself though."

_Nope, not at all. At least not when something like my brother's life is on the line and I have to run a rat-maze of a Labyrinth. _

"That's cool, we'll have to play some time. Do you like Duel Monsters?"

"Its alright, I've never really played though. I don't have a deck or anything."

"That's too bad, well, we've got tons of cards at the Game Shop. Maybe you could buy a few starter decks and I could help you learn."

Sarah smiled ruefully, "Maybe, I'll think about it."

"Well, here it is. Come on in, I'll show you my room."

Yuugi grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the small building with the words Game Shop scribed above it. Sarah looked around, amazed. There were dozens of game cards every where, along with a lot of other toys to be sold. It was small, but in its simplicity there was a sense of peace and pride. There was no one else in the shop except for an old man about Yuugi's height that looked like an older version of the small teen. Sarah assumed that to be his Grandfather.

"_Hi, Jii-chan, this is Sarah she's from America. She doesn't speak too much Japanese yet though."_

The old man smiled over at her brightly, "Nice to meet, Sarah-san. Always good to meet Yuugi's new friend." He gave small bow at the waist.

Sarah smiled, responding to his bow, "_Nice to meet you Mutou-san."_

The old man smiled at her as Yuugi pulled her up the stairs toward what she assumed was his room. It was messy, clothes thrown here and there. Magazines of various types, toys and the whole deal strewn around carelessly. Yuugi jabbered on cheerfully, grabbing some clothes off the floor and walking toward what Sarah assumed was the bathroom adjoined to his room. Sarah walked around carefully, observing though not touching. Yuugi's room was more of a child's then a teenager. Once again she felt it hard to believe that he was really 15 or so.

"Well, the others should be here any minute, lets meet them downstairs."

Sarah turned and felt her eyes widen as she caught sight of him. Black leather pants that clung to his frame, commando boots and a tight sleeveless leather wife beater, and his Egyptian pendent hung by a heavy looking chain hung from his neck. Large, silver buckles started at the neck then went all the way down his shirt. Black wrist warmers adorned each wrist, a deck of Duel Monster cards sat at his hip from the belt. Sarah blinked rapidly, murmuring her agreement as she followed him back down the stairs. A dark blue jacket was thrown over his shoulders like a cape.

He looked like a miniature little gothic tough guy in that out fit. Not that it didn't look good on him, just that for his innocent appearance she had been thinking…well, she wasn't sure what she had suspected her wore on a daily basis but black leather sure wasn't one of them. Sarah leaned over one of the glass cases at some of the "rare Duel Monster cards". Yuugi came up behind her and began enthusiastically educating her on each cards strengths and weaknesses.

* * *

Battle City.

It wasn't hard to see how it had got that name.

Digital Duels were taking place every where, everyone seemed really to get really heated up over what before all of this Sarah would have called a simple card game. It was obvious to Yuugi and the others, and all the other nameless Duelists, it was far more then just a game. Sarah licked her lips, staring over at Yuugi's duel. It was against someone in a violet robe that reached his knees, the symbol of Ra above it. That symbol was everywhere she looked any more.

Reaching up Sarah toyed absently with the Pendent Jareth had given her. It hung heavily just in the dip where her breast began, glancing down she noticed that she had uncannily dressed in a shirt that would show the Pendent very well. Show everyone his gift to mark her even more as hers. As though he hadn't done that already. Her lips still felt swollen from his kiss…

_It was just a simple kiss, don't you dare lose your head over it. _

Sarah nodded slightly at the thought. Well, maybe it hadn't been so simple per-sey, but that was one thought that Jareth wasn't going to get to here. Nor was he going to do that again. She was stronger then him, she'd just make sure that when he came back – which he would – that he kept his distance. Sarah nibbled slightly, rolling her eyes slightly at the bravado of her own thoughts. How many promises like that had she already made only to have them crumble like dust right before her very eyes? Sarah barely nodded as Jounouchi and Anzu split up along with Honda following them, leaveing her again alone with Yuugi. Well, that is until the mime-guy with piercing all over his face and skin as white as bleached bones showed up. He wore a violet cape with the golden eye of Ra on the hood. Within seconds they were in a battle.

Sarah licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry as she glanced up toward the duel going on before her eyes. Sarah backed away slightly as she looked over to Yuugi. The change was almost instantaneous. Gold shimmered on his Egyptian Puzzle, his posture straitened, his clothes tightening on his frame as he grew a good two inches, his hair became more wild, the lightning strikes more prominent then ever before. Amethyst changed to a blood red crimson, narrowed and prideful in their timeless passion. His features became more regal, his cheekbones suddenly higher, his lips fuller, his skin taking on a golden hue as though it had been speckled with dust.

Sarah felt her breath collapse from her as she stared over at the being that she knew was no longer the innocent boy that she had just been laughing with, that had been so patiently teaching her to speak Japanese. No, this was some**_one_** else. No, more then even that, this was something else entirely. And Sarah couldn't even utter the lie that he didn't frighten her, that he didn't fill her with a sudden dread that crawled up from the bowels of her body, strait to her heart to turn her veins to ice. Sarah swallowed hard, her palms sweaty suddenly. The Duel before her was lightning paced, the balance of win or lose heating up with each turn that passed. Sarah looked around herself in utter astonishment as she realized no passersby watching the duels, even those calling Yuugi's support, didn't notice they change…They couldn't see it, how could they not though? How could they not see that Yuugi wasn't the one Dueling, but his darkness? A darkness that filled Sarah with a fear for reasons she couldn't name. Superiorly all but oozed off the darker version of Yuugi, and for a moment garnet eyes swiveled from his opponent to her.

Hellfire burned in that gaze. A protective heat, forged of violence and warning that shot her like an arrow in the chest.

Sarah backed away, her heart in her throat. Jareth's gift around her neck felt like a block of ice, burning and freezing her flesh all at the same time. Abruptly, her knees suddenly weak Sarah turned and ran away from the scene. No voices called her back, so concentrated on the duel that Sarah doubted that they had even noticed her leaveing. All the better. Her breath came in rapid gasps as she fled away from the scene. Sarah ran as fast as she could, people jerked to get out of her way, shouting at her to watch where she was going. Sarah ignored them, ignored the chaos that surrounded her. All that mattered was that she ran, ran away from this. Ran away from the dark entity that resided in Yuugi, away from the dark power that was controlling his opponent like a puppet on strings. Sarah skidded to a stop at last, finding herself in a less crowded part of Domino, far away from Yami Yuugi yes, but also completely and utterly lost.

Sarah ran a hand through her hair, noting with some relief the Duels going on around her. Least that meant that she wasn't outside of Battle City, which means she would have to run into either Jounouchi, Ryou, or somebody before long. With those assurances Sarah began walking again, this time merely picking a direction that wasn't farther then the way she came nor the way back. As she walked Sarah rubbed her shoulders nervously. Sarah sighed, her thoughts muddled. She couldn't exactly say completely what it was about Yami no Yuugi that had frightened her so…only that he had and that her only thought had been to get as far away from him as physically possible in that amount of time.

Sarah ran a hand through her hair, eyeing the red motorcycle sitting almost like it had been abandoned near by. It was nice, gleaming in the sunlight, dangerous and fast most likely. Sarah licked her lips, glancing around. No one, whoever it was had just left it there as though no one would think to just steal it. The keys were even still in the ignition. How much more careless can you possibly get? Sarah rolled her eyes slightly at her own thought, at her sudden mood swings. Terrified, angry, suspicious, depressed, chiding, then back around they went. Rather exhausting really.

"_Despite your efforts it appears that you still haven't held up your part of the bargain."_

"_As I told you before, it will take time. My only interest is in the Items."_

"_And they will be yours so long as you help me with mine."_

"_The annoying wench and the dog are in position. Your game will not go awry unless you fuck it up."_

Sarah froze at the voices, one sounded oh-so-familiar and yet not at the same time. All at once she wished fervently that she spoke fluent Japanese, at least then she could understand what the hell they were saying.

Abruptly the pendent around her neck blazed to life, so hot that it seemed to be burning the flesh right off her chest. Sarah let out a muted cry, wrapping her hands around her middle.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Sarah blinked several times, shrinking back away from the opening way. They were speaking English all the sudden…what was up with that?

"Guess it was nothing. Meet me at my host's house tonight…we'll finish this discussion there. I'm sure with your skills you'll have no trouble finding it."

Sarah slunk farther away from the opening, doing her best to look inconspicuous. How had this happened? What was going on? Who was that voice? She watched out of the corner of her eye as a man teenager with platinum blonde hair walked from the alleyway and got onto the motorcycle. He revved the engine twice before taking off with a loud sound of squealing tires. Sarah stood there for a moment, her fingers twisting together nervously.

Seconds later Sarah saw a head of silver hair walk out as well. Diamond hard eyes of black and garnet stepped out, wild spiked silver hair fell hazardly around pallid skin of cruel beauty. Though his features shared many of Ryou's Sarah was by no means fooled. Nothing was what it appeared to be, a lesson she'd learned in the Labyrinth and had long before taken to heart. It was not Ryou, despite the way the white sweater and blue jeans were an obvious common apparel, the silver locks…this was his Yami that she saw. He turned slightly, catching her gaze. All at once the features softened somewhat, a smile too bright for his features taking his face. This was Yami no Bakura pretending to his counterpart, that she could tell almost instantly. Sarah forced a smile. If he wanted to play, so could she.

"Ohayo, Ryou-kun." She called up, rushing up to him, "I was wondering where you had run off to."

"Sarah-san, I was just going for a bit of a walk. Looks like you were worrying for nothing, eh? Sounds like you got your Japanese down-pat."

"Hai, Yuugi-kun's been teaching me. Turns out I have an ear for languages."

A coldness that another wouldn't seen but Sarah caught with an expert eye flittered through the dark eyes of Yami no Bakura. Sarah forced no sign to show on her face, forcing herself to instead smile slightly.

"That's good." He responded in Japanese rather then English, "I'm happy for you. So, where were you headed?"

"Nowhere in particular, I was just going to do a bit of sight seeing and then head home. Are you in the tournament for Battle City?"

"Sort of." He smiled slightly at her, his eyes slitting slightly.

Sarah nodded, "I see." She switched topics quickly, instinct telling her she treaded on thin ice there, "So, to be honest, I'm a bit lost. You mind being my guide for a bit?"

Sarah all but trembled at the thought, but she needed someone to show her back home and it looked like he was her best bet. Besides, she'd already commented that she had more or less been looking for him, or thinking about him. Running off would raise his radar, and from the impression Ryou had already given her of his silver haired counter part – that was not an idea that the wise would choose.

"Sure, I was on my way back to the house anyway; unless you wanted to do more looking around?"

Incongriguty between eyes, tone, and shy gesture. He didn't want to play her little guide around the city. She had obviously thrown him off, made him have to interrupt whatever deal he was making with the blond who had left…even if he didn't exactly know she was the reason. She was there, and would be an easy vent. Irritation glowed behind those chocolate orbs that seemed to gaze at her with such honesty and kindness. The greatest of cruelty hides behind the yes of an innocent. A wolf in sheep's clothing was he.

"No, no that's fine. I'm about ready for dinner anyway."

Yami no Bakura nodded and gestured for her to follow him as he lead her deeper into the heart of Battle City. Sarah eyed him curiously out of the corner of her eye. One thing was sure. He had the act of his other half down pat. If she were any one else, she doubted that she would of even noticed the differences. Key though they were, they were also miniscule. His natural gestures were small, disguised easily by those that his other half would of made; his head even bowed slightly in the shy manner that she had seen Ryou do countless times in the past couple days. Disturbing how he played the role to such perfection. Disturbing indeed.

An even more dangerous person perhaps then she had thought.

The wise eagle does not show his prey his presence until it is too late, does not reveal is raptor claws until that final moment when it crushes the very life out of you.

* * *

Sarah smiled softly as she finished making a simple stir fry of veggies and spiced chicken. Sarah had never been a great cook, she could burn water, but simple things like this were all too easy. Sarah added some of the cooked brown rice and stirred it in before she turned off the burner and made herself and Ryou some bowels. Calling for Ryou she sat his bowel down where he had sat the night before sitting down herself. Ryou entered only seconds later, murmuring some compliments and a thank you. Sarah eyed him from the corner of her eye. It really was him, though it was hard to tell if not for the subtle changes around the eyes and features. They really were like twins…rather frightening in a way. The good twin, the bad twin.

Ryou rubbed his head gently.

"Got a head ache?" she questioned softly.

"Yeah…it happens when…he's separates himself from me."

"Separates? You mean he's…walking around here right now?"

"Hai, he's waiting for someone."

"Does he want…anything to eat?"

_Please god, let him stay far from the kitchen…far from me._

He doesn't usually eat or drink unless he's using my body."

"Ah…I saw him today."

"You did?"

"In the Alleyway…I think he was talking to a platinum blond guy."

"Ah…I'm surprised…not many can tell the difference between me and him…other then…"he pitched his voice low, "The pharaoh."

Sarah nodded slightly, "Yeah, I guess it would be kind of hard…he can act just like you."

"Only when it serves his purposes…which I guess right then it did for a little while."

Sarah nodded slightly, "Ryou? What's on your mind exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been down all day…why?"

He blinked before smiling softly in surprise at her observation. From the sad turn of it, it made Sarah realize that perhaps she was the first in a long to time to actually ask the question and mean it…especially when he'd been trying so hard to hide the truth of what he was really feeling. Sorrow sank through her soul at that realization. Having his Yami must of made it hard for Ryou to get close to anyone really.

"I've just been a little stressed lately…its no big deal, I'll be fine. What about you? I saw your face at Lunch…where were you really? What happened?"

Sarah felt a ball rise in her throat as the memories ran through her mind, as potent and fresh as though they'd just happened. Her hands rose instantly to encircle the silver pendent he had given her, his gift to remind of her just who she belonged to. Anger boiled beneath her flesh. Pounding within her very soul. She belonged to **no one.**

"He…was there today. He showed up, no real surprise there though huh?" tears sprang at her eyes, "He just…wanted to give a little reminder I guess."

"So that's where you got that pendent from? May I?" he questioned, leaning forward.

Sarah nodded her allowance, allowing him to lift it slightly from her neck and examine it.

"Remarkable, its geniune silver…I've never seen its likeness though. Its not one of the Sennen Items though, of that you can be assured."

Sarah breathed a small sigh of relief, "I didn't think it was, but even still that's good to know. I don't think I could handle having a Yami."

Ryou smiled knowingly, "Not all the Items come with that effect…I'm not all together sure which ones exactly but I do know that. So," he continued, "what else did he want today?"

Sarah glanced up at him with hooded eyes, "Merely to reinforce a few new rules into this game he's begun." Sarah wrapped her arms around herself, "I'm…afraid, Ryou, that I won't have much more time here. His threats are not empty."

"I've been thinking of a way to help you around that…"Ryou pitched his voice low so she had to lean close just hear his whispered words, "Yugioh, you see, is the King of Games, and you say it is a game that you and him play – perhaps he can help you."

"I don't know Ryou…"Sarah's mind flashed back to those angry eyes that had watched her so callously in the middle of his duel, "He didn't look today like the type to just stick his neck out for anyone…and besides, I don't want any one hurt on my account. This is between him and me…no one else."

"You've already meet Yugioh then?"

"Not exactly, I saw him today during Yuugi's duel but that was all."

Abruptly Sarah felt her heart slam hard into her chest, her flesh suddenly felt like ice, the droplets of sweat that beaded down her brow suddenly seemed like hundred pound weights easing there way down. Sarah whirled around in her chair, her eyes falling down the hallway just as two platinum blonde heads entered the house. Ryou rose slowly from his chair, his fingers linking themselves behind his back. He winced suddenly, one of his hands rising to touch his temple gently. Gently he turned to look at her, raising his finger to press against his closed lips before turning more so to face them. He lowered his eyes demurely, his gaze flat against the floor.

Sarah spared another glance down the hallway, only to feel her heart do another double slam as she caught sight of the two down the hall. Smooth, shining platinum blonde hair spilled over leanly muscular shoulders of a deep tan gold. They, much like Yuugi, Ryou, and their Yami's looked close enough in appearance and in clothes to be identical twins…but as before she could see the difference. One bore eyes of crimson, the other the color of crushed violet. Each's features were delicate to the point of being feminine in their beauty. Lips full and golden were at a pout that would drive a girl insane with impulses to have them kiss her senseless. Noses small and petite perfectly placed, as always with a Yami and Hikari placement their were differences, one being rougher in the features, more hard around the eyes, the eye liner more pronounced on one then the other…the insanity that seemed to ooze from one of the two was more of a clear give away. That one Sarah thought would carve out your heart just to sample to taste.

Heavy gold earrings hung from their ears along with a heavy gold chocker that covered their entire neck. Tight leather pants and a deep sleeveless lavender shirt that highlighted their exotic features. They moved with a liquid grace, thick long lashes over sultry eyes showed that they knew just what an image they presented. Sex Gods in every sense. 100 pure walking lust. Only in Jareth had Sarah ever seen such cruel perfection.

Sarah sucked in a long forgotten breath, her face burning at her own observations. Slowly her eyes took in the gold armlets and arm bands they wore. They were Egyptian obviously in origin, making them even more exotic in their Asian placement. Sarah stole a glance over at Ryou who had been watching her reactions from the corner of his eye. He smiled slightly, trying to tone down her humiliation at the teenage hormones waging war with her head being noticed – only succeeding in heightening the feeling.

_**You risk that boy's life by responding to his flirting. You are mine.**_

Jareth's voice whispered in her ear, the silver crescent she wore around her neck seemed even heavier, like a weight pulling her down strait to the Gauntlet. Jareth did not trifle with words he did not mean. The thought mollified her slightly, pushing the physical attraction she had felt instantly aside, burning it to mere ash in seconds. She didn't want any blood on her hands…she'd already nearly had her brother's…she not risk another.

Sarah watched as Ryou's Yami stepped down from the stairs, his cold greeting returned in kind by the more sinister looking of the Egyptian Demi-Gods. Abruptly Red-eyed lavender one shoved his gentler half down the hallway towards the group in the kitchen, his violent gaze rising and locking with Sarah's own. A ball rose in her throat as his eyes lit up with instant interest, pushing past his lighter half to get to her. He moved quickly, his feet whisper quiet on the floor as he stopped right in front of her.

"A new toy of yours, Thief? You must share…"

His hand lifted, running itself through Sarah's hair to grab her by it by the crown of her head cruelly. Sarah cried out softly, her eyes blazing an inferno up at the cruel beauty of his face. He smiled wickedly.

"I've such sights to show you…"

Sarah twisted in his grip.

"Hands off!" she shouted, kicking out angrily, aiming for that sensitive organ between his thighs only to catch his leg instead.

He laughed, the sound maniacal and dripping with pure malice. Sarah's skin rolled back on itself at the sound.

"I love a fighter…"He pulled out a golden Rod with the Egyptian Eye of Ra insignia, he extended the blade, licking the blade hard enough that red welled up on his tongue. His eyes never broke from hers, relishing the horror that reflected on her face.

_He's completely insane..._

Sarah sent a beseeching gaze to Ryou only to find he had moved to the side, his hands clinched at his side along with his teeth. He gazed back at her, helplessness reflected in his gaze. Horror, liquid cool, sank through Sarah as she realized no help would come from his corner, even if she sank to the floor paddling in a pool of her own blood.

Fear shortened her breath, as she looked back up into a pair of eyes that were wide with eerie delight, ravishment soaked through that gaze as Sarah slowly felt the cold of the metal slide up under her shirt, teasing the tender flesh that lay beneath. So cold, so deadly…so sharp…

Reflecting back at her through the insanity of his gaze Sarah saw her own reaper given flesh…and this time, it's name wasn't Jareth.

**End Chapter**


	4. Black Fire

A.n. - I've been working on this next chapter for a while now, going over and over it - revising here and there. I think you will enjoy it, I know I've really enjoyed writing it. ^_^ Please drop me a line to let me know what you thought of it.

Dedication-RosiB, for her advice. And to those who reviewed: BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Sesshoumarubaby18, Lady of the Labyrinth, Rei Tamashii and Shattered Moon. Thank all of you so very much! I apologize for keeping you waiting so long, I promise that this story will have an end though - if you've managed to hang around long enough to see it^_^. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

A thousand facets of light, an endless rainbow of color.

It bounced slow and steady of the curved blade, turning the weapon into a thing of beauty that mesmerized the eye. The slow, steady drum beat of Sarah's heart seemed to drown all else out. Sweet beaded along her brow, in the palms of her hands. Reality flickered in and out, as the fear that should have pulled her under ruthlessly was swept aside by a much formidable emotion: **Fury**.

It poured through Sarah's veins like molten lava, adrenalin rushing through her body even as her eyes narrowed and her lips curled upward into snarl. Who did this tan stick with platinum locks think he was? She was **Sarah Williams**, thank you very much! She had faced "_**dangers untold and hardships unnumbered**_" and he thought to subdue her with some hair pulling and pointy objects? He wasn't even comparable to the Cleaners!

It was His blood that would soon paint the walls, he was going to be ripped limb from limb for this outright offense, no he would not live to see another journey of his precious Ra through the sky. How **dare **HE touch what was **His, **oh his blood would flow like the Nile river of his home. Oh yes, vengeance would be slow and sweet. No one touched what was** His** and -

All at once Sarah's thoughts went into a screeching halt. Confusion replaced the rage just as fear crept icy and cold up her backside. The reality that had become a red haze was thrust back into the main focus of her mind as she realized just what turn her thoughts had taken. They were not her words, not her thoughts nor feelings and it didn't take a genius to tell her from whence they had sprung either.

Breath came hot and fast through her lips as panic began to overwhelm her.

Out. Out. OUT!

Her mind screamed and without thinking twice Sarah threw up her hands and pushed against Marik's chest as hard as she could. White light flashed and the smell of burnt hair and sizzled flesh permeated the air, Marik collided with the sink and crumpled down against the cabinets; curses flying out of his mouth.

All eyes were on Sarah as she cringed against the table. The crescent moon against her flesh flashed cold then hot as though it were branding itself into her flesh. The air suddenly became heavy and dense, almost like a fog had settled around them. The room seemed to arc and bend until all at once none of them were standing in Ryou's kitchen any longer, but a room made up completely out of mirrors.

From the walls to the floor to the ceiling, there was nothing but large ornate mirrors. Similiar to that of a fun house. Sarah took one look around and took off in a dead run to her right, a thousand reflections of her doing the same. Impossible now to tell which was her and which was the illusion...

* * *

Ryou Bakura was shaken to his very core. Words failed him as he stared around the room of Mirrors. There was nothing left that even in a slight way resembled his kitchen. It was impossible to tell how large the room was, whether there was another pathway like the one Sarah had disappeared down. The room gave off a slight, pulsating blue light though there was no way to find the source. Every surface was seamless and perfect, intersecting easily with the intricate silver notwork border around each individual mirror.

Marik was just now standing up, running a hand through his disheveled hair and cursing all the while. Malik was look as cool and calm and collected as ever and Ryou's Yami...was smiling. Laughter bubbled up between his lips, a mere shadow of his maniacal chuckle but enough still to make the hair on Ryou's arms stand to attention.

"What in Ra's name is so amuseing, Theif?" Marik snarled, standing fully.

His glorious face was unharmed, though his lavender shirt was singed and as was his hair. Perfect lips were set into a frown, hands clinching around his Sennen Rod.

A sneer passed over his Yami's face, "Are you honestly that stupid, Marik? Or have you not noticed the slip of a girl's command of magic? Very old Magic, not unlike that our Items. I suppose I should thank you for your lack of tack, now I know that my original thoughts were indeed correct."

Ryou shrunk back to stand closer to Malik, who instantly straitened and moved his body so he blocked the smaller Hikari from view.

Mark snarled, the Rod slipping into its holster at his waist.

"Stop speaking in Riddles! Where in Osiris's name are we!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, smirking at his demented partner,"We are in exactly the same place as we were moments ago. Its an illusion...all be it a very good one."The Ring glowed white against his chest, "I however am not in the mood to play childish games."

Ryou felt his knees go weak as his Darker Half pulled his Shadow Magic into being. All at once the pulsing blue light around them faded into purple hue of the Shadow World, shifting shadows against the mirrors before all at once they began to crack before shattering all together. Almost as though a switch had been flicked, they were all back in his kitchen. Nothing was different, the clock even only showed a few minutes had passed.

Ryou looked around himself quickly, his ears straining for the slightest sound beyond the kitchen.

_**She's not here, chibi baka. **_

The white haired teen felt his cheeks heat at the condescending tone of his older half.

"Come, Marik, we've work to do."

The two Yami's exited the room quickly, Marik's eyes glinting with an almost manic light. It didn't exactly take a genius to guess that the only thing on the Platinum Haired Egyptian's mind was revenge. After all, when the quarry fights back that just makes the victory all the sweeter. Sarah Williams had gained two formidable foes and the day wasn't even over yet.

"So, what is going on with you're new house guest, Ryou? Do you not have enough trouble in your life, why would you invite more?" Malik's soft tone took the harsh edge out.

Ryou shrugged, a sheepish smile crossing his lips. "Guess I'm just a glutton for punishment..."

* * *

An endless hallway of mirrors, distorted reflections of herself staring back. Blue-white light cast confusing shadows around her, ominous in their depth. Breath came hot and fast through her lips, her fear diminished now to a pin prick in the back of her mind. Never before had she felt a defiant rage as the tempest that swept through her now.

She had lost everything, in the blink of an eye her life had become mere ruins at her feet. The bitter ash of their demise leeching away the brightness of every color, the taste of every morsel.

Sarah was tired of running, tired of the fear that quaked through her with every step she took. No, she was going to end this. And she was going to end it now.

Where the **HELL **was a Worm when you needed one?

Sarah let out a breath. Calm. Calm _down._Chilly down even. A hysterical giggle escaped her lips at that thought, brightly colored feathers spinning in air as they tried to coerce her into losing her head like them. Sarah let out a breath and closed her eyes.

He was close. She could **feel **the cold blooded bastard lurking around here somewhere. Mis-matched eyes following her every movement, she was sure.

"JARETH! I **know** you're watching me, you COWARD! Come out and face me!"

Sarah clinched her hands tightly, nails biting crescent moons into her palms. All around her it was silent, no swish of wings, no haunting lullaby, or the click of his boots with the sound of absolute inevitably.

Nothing. Complete and utter silence.

And it only served make her that much more furious.

So, he could stalk her every movement, invade her dreams, drug her, whatever he wanted but _only_ at **his**whim apparently. Sarah took a deep breath, trying very hard to rein in her emotions. Getting pissed off was not going to get her out of this mess. Wherever she was, it was just a puzzle like any other that Jareth had thrown at her. She had solved them before, well she could do it again.

All at once the pulseing blue light around her began to shift and distort to a shadowed purple that seemed to throb around her. The dark light instantly made Sarah's stomache drop and panic spring tightly in her chest. What was this?

_Be careful what you wish for, eh Williams?_

She looked around herself wildly, hands raising in defence as she watched her reflections crack down the middle. Her face paled as more of the glass above and below began to fracture. Was she about to be impaled?

All at once, the mirrors burst - glass flying in every direction. With a cry Sarah dropped to her knees, arms going up to shield her face prepared to feel the cut, the pain as the glass -

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Sarah's eyes flew open, the sun so bright that it pierced her eyes. Carefully she lifted her head, hand sheltering her eyes. Her head began to throb, the sense of vertigo swaying her and it was only by gritting her teeth and steeling herself that she managed to drive back the feelings of nausea and fatigue.

"What is your problem! GET OUT OF THE ROAD IDIOT!"

Sarah jumped with surprise, hurriedly scrambling to her feet. She was standing in the middle of the street, and to her sudden, and great, embarrassment blocking traffic. With a quick, awkward bow of apology Sarah took of running to the sidewalk and didn't stop. As though the hounds of hell were on her heels, she ran on and on, ignoring the startled and reproving glances from the passerbys.

At last, the pain in her side became too great and she was forced to stop. Collapsing on a nearby bench Sarah propped her elbows on her knees and fought to catch her breath, holding her face in her hands she gasped for air.

Okay.

So either she was hallucinating or Jareth had teleported her, or...she was just going insane. Option three was looking better and better. How else could she explain this? People don't just appear in the middle of the road. They don't wander for what feels like forever through mirror mazes either, unless it was just a regular fun house at a carnival.

_They don't wish their brothers away and have them nearly turned into Goblins either. Face it, Williams. Life isn't what you thought it was, and it never will be again. So quiet acting like a pansy and DEAL!_

Sarah flinched at her inner Drill Sergent. It was right though, sitting her bemoaning her existence wasn't going to make all this stop, neither was attempting to find logic where none existed anymore.

Okay. So. Plan, she need a plan. Going back to Ryou's house was definitely not going to be part of the plan though. Not with that phycopathic, platinum blonde hanging around anyway. Her heart squeezed tight with guilt at her own fear of him, for letting it control her enough to leaving the white haired teen behind. She couldn't do that, she had to find a way.

_Compassionate chocolate orbs stared down at her, a complete understanding that could only be born of shared pain. _

Sarah blinked the memory away, tears of frustration stinging at her eyes. She had to go back, she couldn't leave him after what he had done for her. He didn't have to do the things he did after her...incident in her room. But he had, and she had to return the favor...somehow.

Sarah sucked in a deep breath, lifting her head and running her hand down over her face, she leaned back, eyes tilted unseeing up at the clear blue sky.

"Sarah-san? Whats wrong?"

Sarah turned quickly, her neck snapping to the side so fast the cartilage popped. One Mutou Yuugi stood there, Tri-colored locks tilted the side in a way that when the sun struck it the blond glinted like gold and the red like blood. Large, innocent amethyst orbs seemed to bore into her own.

"Yuugi-san." Sarah forced a small smile, trying to drive the confusion and fear she felt as deep as it could go. The last thing she needed right now was Yuugi trying to make it all better. She widened the plastic smile, clearing her throat, "Nothings wrong, nothing at all. So, um, what're you doing here."

A single eye brow arched, "What am I doing here? I live here, remember Sarah-san?"

He pointed behind her and for the second time within an hour Sarah wanted to melt into a puddle and disappear. There, in all its glory, sat the Game Shop she had been to not hours ago. Of all the places to run...

He tilted his head slightly, confusion marring his angelic features, "I suppose Ryou's tutoring must be more effective then my own. You barely have an accent, Sarah-san. I'd almost mistake you for a native."he chuckled, the sound like tinkleing bells.

Sarah's cheeks burned bright, pearly teeth captureing her bottom lip as she chewed nervously. She didn't know what to say to that, there was no excuse for being a master at a language so soon. **Damn** that Goblin King!

She should have known better then to make _any _half-hearted wish while wearing his pendent. When it came to Jareth he had a way of giving you exactly what you wanted, with a scorpion sting to make you regret ever coveting said desire in the first place.

_'Come in my parlor', said the spider to the fly..._

He sat down next to her, his legs just slightly too short for the bench. Sarah tilted her head forward slightly, taking refuge behind the dark curtain of her hair, as she wracked her brain for something to say, some reason good enough for her erratic behavior only to come up blank.

"Sarah-san, I know we haven't known each other very long but, we are friends aren't we?"he asked, his voice soft and even thoughtful in its phrasing.

Sarah swallowed hard and flipped back her hair over her shoulder and forced another smile at the tri-colored teen, only to feel its brilliancy slip as she finally brought her eyes up to meet his. The innocence there that had beguiled her the moment she'd laid her gaze into his was still there, but that shadow that seemed to flicker just beyond was more present then ever before. It glowed like the embers of a fire in the day, not much to see yet - but under the right circumstances could bloom into a raging inferno.

"Of-of course." Sarah stammered, eyes blinking rapidly, "Why?" Wariness colored her voice.

"Well, friends help each other. And you look like someone who needs help, Williams-san. Why not let me?"

Sarah licked her lips slowly, eyes darting away from the sparkling amethyst eyes and back.

"...You can't help me, Yuugi. And even if you could, I doubt you'd belive me anyway."

Yuugi chuckled, eyes dancing as he slapped his knee, "I think you'd be surprised, Sarah-san." His expression turned serious, "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to, but I promise you that I will do everything I can to if you trust me."

Sarah chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, chocolate eyes darkening as she stared up at the blue sky. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment.

Ryou had told her that Yuugi housed a Yami in his body the same as he himself did. She'd noticed from his tone that it was likely that his own Egyptian spirit and Yuugi's weren't on the best of terms. He'd been careful to speak of him only in halting words.

Sarah mused over that thought for a moment. She was reluctant to put anyone else at risk to save her own skin, but it wasn't as though she could go marching back and save Ryou from the jaws of a psychopath without any back up whatsoever.

He couldn't help her with her Goblin King troubles, but he could most likely help Ryou. And to let her friend suffer just to save her own pride was an abhorrent thought. Hazel eyes narrowed, flicking upward to meet amethyst in a calculating look.

"Its not me that needs the help, Yuugi-san."she replied slowly, biteing her inside cheek slightly at the enormity of her lie, "Its Ryou-kun."

It was at that moment Sarah realized, it was one thing to see the transformation of Yuugi to his other self from afar, and a completely different when he did it _right next to you._

The Sennen Puzzle glowed white for merely a second, innocent amethyst eyes closing. Almost instantly his feet stopped swinging slightly and sat with ease on the concrete sidewalk. Wild tri-colored hair seemed to fan out, the gold spikes becoming more prominent. Danger seemed to ooze from every pore.

His features ceased to be merely sweet and cute, cheekbones were higher and eyes narrowed. A regal pride emanated from his frame and when his eyes flickered back up to meet her own they were a crimson fire that burned strait down to her soul.

"What exactly do you know, Williams-san?"

The question was coldly presented, a formality and harsh infliction that she had never expected to hear from the small teen. It was still Yuugi's voice, though it had dropped several octaves and had an almost growl like quality. A chill ran up her backside and almost instantly Sarah regretted her split second decision. Perhaps she shouldn't have been so quick to ask for aid from the once Pharaoh and his Light.

Sarah straitened her shoulders, jutting her chin out and narrowing her eyes. Wise or not, the dye had been cast and there was no way to undo it now. And she'd be damned if she'd let one more person get enough over her that she'd he quail in fear.

"Enough. I know about the Items, I know who you are. And I think that you might be the only one right now that can help Ryou-kun."She replied, the ice in her tone lending more weight to the illusion that her insides had not spontaneously turned to consistency of jello.

Crimson eyes stared unblinkingly into her own, seeming to weigh her words carefully.

"What happened?"

Pearly teeth captured a full bottom lip as Sarah broke into an edited form of what had happened in the last hour. Leaving out only the bizarre incident of the mirrors and her causing Marik to fly across the room. Instead she said she'd escaped with only luck, and the fact that she had taken kickboxing lessons back in America. Another lie, it seemed they were stacking up on her these days. Soon she'd be lucky if she could walk in a strait line without falling into a pit of her own making.

"So you left him there?"

Shame colored her cheeks, "I wasn't exactly thinking at the time, I was afraid and there was that really big knife that he had to my throat. I wasn't sure what to do, and Ryou-kun didn't exactly act as though they were strangers. But still, I'm worried about what may of happened to him. Will you go back there with me?"

"Of course. I'll call Jonouchi-kun and he'll meet us there. We should hurry though, who knows what may of happened in your abscence."

Sarah felt her face flush at the implication. He was so cold by comparison to Yuugi, by the comparison to anyone really. Sarah straitened her spine and stood quickly, the once Pharaoh rising at the exact moment as she did. She started to move back the way she'd come only to have him grab her arm in vice grip.

Anger coiled tight in Sarah's chest and she could not keep the glare out of her eyes as she raised them to meet one that matched her own. Distrust burned hot in those crimson orbs.

"I know you are hiding something from me, from Yuugi, Williams-san. I warn you now, if the secrets you keep in any way endanger my Light or our friends - I will not hesitate in destroying you. That is your one only warning."

The Crescent Moon gave a cold pulse in time with the hammering beat of her own heart and Sarah ripped her arm from his grip with a withering look.

"I would never do anything to hurt Yuugi-san or any one else." Sarah snapped, ice in her voice as she leaned closer to Yugioh, "And whether or not I have any secrets, is my own concern. You shouldn't be throwing stones when you live in a glass house."she glared at him a moment more before faltering against his stony gaze, "We should hurry."

She pulled her arm free and his fingers loosened and slid slowly away, as though to show it was at his inclination and not her own.

Sarah quickened her pace, leaving the tri-colored Yami to catch up with her. He did, with surprising ease and kept her pace, hands loose and swinging at his sides. Ruby eyes had taken on a glazed look that Sarah had become accustomed to seeing on Ryou's face. As though hit with a bolt of lightning, Sarah made the connection.

_He must be talking to Yuugi! Interesting...so along with sharing a body the Yami and Hikari must also share a mind...and perhaps even a soul. _

A chill ran through Sarah's body as she contemplated the ramifications of that thought. They were bonded at the soul...and Jareth had dared to touch her own, and for that single moment in time she had felt a completeness that she had ached for all her life.

It was like being blind and then suddenly given eyes to see with. How dull now the colors appeared to her, now that she knew what vibrancy they truly held. Happiness had never seemed a more foreign emotion then it did now. She walked now with the feeling that her right side had been stripped from her, but she would rather endure that agony then ever allow Jareth that close to her again.

To be controlled the way Yugioh did Yuugi, the way Ryou's Yami did him, the mere idea frightened Sarah to the edge of sanity. How did they endure that? How could they let someone be so privy to every inch that made them an individual? Sure, it wasn't as though they had really been given a choice...but Sarah had, and she would never willingly comply. Never.

The fierceness of that thought settled deep inside her heart, an iron resolve that she would never break. The allow anyone that much power over another...it was more then cruel, it was malicious.

Lost in her own thoughts, Sarah was surprised when they arrived at Ryou's door in short order. The small, unassuming house seemed to loom in front of her. The sight nearly made her break into a cold sweat but, she steeled her resolve. She had come here to help save Ryou, and that was what she was going to do.

"Oy! Yuugi-chan! Sarah-chan!"

Sarah jerked, almost painfully, in surprise. Her eyes snapped down the street to see the blond that she had meet before jogging to meet them. The girl with short brown hair and brilliant aquarium eyes was in tow behind him. She wore a pair of black shorts and a a canary yellow shirt and clung tight to her voluptuous curves. Sarah smothered the jealousy that rose up in her heart instantly. It had no place here.

_When did he call them?_

The chargrained thought echoed through her, how could she miss something so obviouse?

Jounouchi wore a white t-shirt and pair of well worn jeans with a hole in the right knee. As always, Sarah felt soothed at the sight of him. He was simply a persistently happy person, easy to be near and to get along with. She focused on that feeling rather then the twisted emotions the dark haired girl seemed to inspire.

Anzu and Jounouchi stopped in front of them, bending over to catch their breath.

"Anzu-chan, Jounouchi-kun - i'm glad you could make it."Yugioh said, by way of greeting. The warmth in his voice surprised Sarah, realizeing that she'd thought him incapable of expressing such emotion.

"So, whats happening? All you would say is the Ryou-kun was in trouble."Anzu cast a suspicious look as Sarah.

Jounouchi squirmed slightly, unsure how much the dark haired American girl knew.

"Its alright you two, she knows. Ryou, apparently, informed her. Malik is here, and Sarah was worried for Ryou's safety. Not without cause, however."Yugioh said smoothly, the authority in his tone broke for no argument.

"Damnit! He better not of hurt Ryou!"Jounouchi said heatedly, Anzu nodded firmly in response.

Sarah felt a stab of resentment at their apparent devotion. When had they ever showed it? She'd only been her a short while and even she could see the wide birth that they gave the white haired teen. They barely attempted to draw him close to their tight knit group, didn't see what had become so obvious to her: Ryou was lonely.

Sarah chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. It wasn't her place to judge, and after all she had been here only a a short amount of time. Atleast they had come when Ryou was in trouble, that was what really mattered, right?

Sarah went for the door first, determination in her step. Yugioh and the others followed close behind. They were greeted with complete and utter silence. Sarah wet her lips nervously, making her way to the kitchen. From the corner of her eye, she saw Yugioh's eyes narrow.

"I sense Shadow Magic."he commented.

Jounouchi and Anzu sucked in a breath and Sarah could hear murmured questions between them. Sarah ignored them, the frantic beat of her heart drowning all else out as the memory of the Mirror Maze flashed through her mind.

_Where are you, Ryou?_

The question flashed over and over through her mind as she quickly went back to the hallway and down the stairs to the living room. Outside she heard thunder boom and it nearly made her jump out of her skin. Not pausing to analyze it she hurried down the stairs to the dimly lit living room.

Ryou turned at her arrival, he was standing near the couch wringing his hands nervously. The blonde haired Egyptian with the soft lavender eyes was standing near him. He narrowed his eyes at her approach, his eyes falling to her chest to stare at the Crescent Moon she wore.

Yugioh, Jounouchi and Anzu were fast to follow her - their footsteps heavy and deliberate where hers had been soft and stealthy.

"Ryou-kun! I was worried, you alright?"Jounouchi stole the words from her lips as he barreled past her to stand next to the white-haired teen.

The Egyptian moved quickly away, his eyes flashing upward to meet Sarah's in a way that made her freeze solid. There was no anger in those eyes, only a seething resentment that made her skin roll back on itself.

Dimly in the background she could hear Ryou assuming Yugioh, Anzu and Jounouchi that he was alright and nothing was wrong. He admitted that Marik and his Yami had been here earlier and things had gotten a little out of hand. Before she could stop him Ryou mentioned the maze of mirrors that had appeared.

Blood drained out of her face as Yugioh's eyes shot to hers, "I don't remember hearing that part of the story."

Ryou's Adams apple went up and down nervously, he shot her look of apology as he had not known that she might not of wanted the once Pharaoh to know that part.

Sarah shrugged, feeling hysteria climbing up from her chest and clawing its way to escape her lips.

"Why did you fail to mention that, Williams-san?"He asked, authority in his voice.

Marik's light, Malik was his name from what she had gathered in the greetings, crossed his arms with amusement, "Yes, do tell. It was a spectacular show that you put on for us earlier. Hard to believe you would have been so afraid to return with out the **Pharaoh**."He sneered the title, turning it into an insult.

Yugioh's eyes didn't even flicker towards the Egyptian teen, all of his attention along with everyone else in the room was riveted on her.

"...I don't know how it happened. It just did."She said weakly, chewing her bottom lip nervously. She tasted copper on her tongue.

"Now, I don't think that's the full truth. What about you, Marik?" A cold voice rang out, dark amusement dripping from it like poisoned chocolate.

The relief at haveing all eyes taken off her was short lived when she saw Yami no Bakura comeing down the stairs with Marik by his side. She felt her knees go weak and her breath escape as though she had been punched in the gut, and it was from anything but both their towering god-like looks.

No, it was from what she saw Yami no Bakura was holding limply in his right hand.

The Labyrinth.

Her breath came in fast gasps as her teeth bared down in a snarl.

"No, Tomb Robber. I think the little American is lieing." Marik replied gleefully.

"Where did you get that?"She snapped, going forward to retrieve it - only to have Yugioh's arm shot out in front of her to prevent her from taking a single step.

His crimson eyes pinned her to where she stood. How did he move so fast?

"What is that, Thief?"Yugioh bit out, wariness dripping from the four words like liquid fire.

"This? Its just a story, my _**Pharaoh.**_"he sneered, holding it aloft and moving it to and fro, "A very old story actually. Tell me, do you remember the child hood stories of our youth? Do you remember, the Goblin King?"

"Goblin King?" Yugioh scoffed, "Stop speaking nonsense!"

"Stop it!"Sarah pushed Yugioh's arm away, backing away a step feeling her body coil tight in on itself as she prepared to launch herself at Yami no Bakura and scratch his eyes out if that's what it took to get that book back in her possession, "You don't know what your talking about!"

Jounouchi's arm grabbed hers in a vice grip, refusing to budge even as she jerked and flailed against him.

Yami no Bakura continued to make his circle, eyes straying from Yugioh's to hers. He looked as though he were soaking up the attention, as though he had all the time in the world.

"Come, _**Pharaoh**_. Don't you feel it on her? Can't you smell the power on her? It permeates the very air, you can't deny it. And it isn't _her_ power, rather another beings. Why is that? Haven't you wondered?"

Jounouchi stared down at Sarah's terriefed face with a tinge of his own fear now, "What are you?"

Ryou had slipped through the small crowd to stand by her side, his hand curled around her other wrist in a gentle gesture meant to comfort rather then restrain. Sarah stared hopeless down at him, tears comeing into her eyes.

He leaned closer to her, unnoticed by the others as their attention was riveted on Yami no Bakura who was paceing back and forth, mocking the once Pharaoh with his knowledge of the small red book that the other was completely ignorent of.

"I'm so sorry."he whispered.

Sarah chocked on the cry that rose in her throat. Instantly, she knew that he knew. And exactly what she feared to come to pass was _exactly _was about to happen.

"I think a demonstration is in order."Yami no Bakura continued, brown eyes shot through with crimson seemed to glow with delight as he flipped the book open, "I wish -"

Sarah bit down on Jounouchi's hand as hard as she could. The coppery taste of blood tainted her mouth.

"SHIT!"Jounouchi howled, releaseing her. Time seemed to slow as Sarah ran forward, knowing she would be too late.

"The goblin's would - "

"NO!"the inhumane cry burst from her chest.

"-take the Hikari away."he finished triumphently.

Thunder clapped and she could hear the rain pounding down. It was like the walls themselves were falling in she she felt her legs collapse beneath her.

The lights flickered twice then died away, silence reigned in the room.

"You have no idea what you've done."Sarah whispered, her voice raw with the resignation that sang through her soul.

Anzu shrieked, "Yuugi? What happened, what did you do to Yuugi!"

Sarah's eyes stayed on the snow white carpet beneath her knees. Even as the window crashed open, lightning filling the room with monstrous shadows, she refused to lift her gaze. The very earth seemed to quake beneith her as she heard a familiar sound of wings beating against the air.

The panic that had ruled her from the very moment she'd seen Yami no Bakura wave that damned book under his nose began to recede. Instead there was only a soothing feel to her insides, like warm balm had been rubbed over a festering wound.

The absence of the pain made the tears finally over flow. As always she sought her ever-present island of reserved anger to shield herself. Damn him for making her feel this way, for being able to twist and turn her emotions to his whim!

Slowly Sarah got her feet, her eyes going behind her to meet the shocked eyes of Yugioh, funny before she never would have thought he could even feel fear. It was there now, dilating his eyes into small pin pricks.

Ryou's eyes meet her own as she turned around, she watched as his eyes opened with shock and swallowed hard her eyes going to the corner window. Already expecting to see the bane of her existence melting out of the shadows.

Jareth did not disappoint.

He stepped out seemingly from no where, the darkness caressed his frame. A halo of of blonde hair framed a face that should of been unhandsome, glittering white skin stretched taunt over high cheekbones and eyebrows like knives slashing down over mismatched eyes.

But there was just something so utterly compelling, something so otherworldly about him that it was impossible to resist. He seemed to emanate light from where stood, every careful gesture so impossibly graceful and perfect. He was seduction to the very eye, power given form.

He was dressed as elaborately as the very first time she had seen him, and even now he filled her with the same wonder and terror, desire mixed painful inadequacy, as he had then. A black doublet emblazoned in the center with the symbol of his pendent, floor length black leather cape with an overly exaggerated collar that stretched high and fanned out below his jaw.

Deep red silk billowed out at the sleeves, midnight colored leggings with black knee-high boots. Forearm long gloves of black velvote encased his hands, beautfiul mismatched eyes unabashedly accented with makeup. Oh yes, he was still a sight to behold.

"Who are you?"Yugioh's harsh voice rang out, whatever fear she thought she'd seen in his eyes was gone now, only a righteous fury remained, "What have you done with Ryou and Yuugi!"

"Exactly what was asked of me."he replied, his voice was like music.

His eyes did not seek her own, instead he choose to bore his gaze into the Pharaoh and Tomb Robber.

Sarah felt her breath catch as she finally got her frozen brain to comprehend exactly what Yugioh had said. Ryou...where was Ryou? She turned frantically, he was gone, as was Malik and his Yami for that matter. Only the Sennen Rod rested on the floor now where the Marik had stood.

_"I wish the Goblins would come and take the Hikari away."_

Yami no Bakura's words rang in her mind. At the time she had only been thinking of Yuugi, after all his eyes had never left the Pharaoh's. But...since when did Jareth not bend the rules when the chance was given to him? When hadn't he twisted words words to fit himself? He knew her well, knew that she could not leave her friend to suffer the fate of becoming a Goblin...just as she couldn't let Toby suffer for her own foolhardy wish.

"I told you to take the fool Pharaoh's Hikari! Not mine!"

"Did you?"Jareth replied, amusement in his voice, "You said, 'the Hikari', I don't recall you ever specifying which one."

The white haired Egyptian spirit to took a menacing step toward Jareth only to freez in the action as Jareth's eyes seemed to dilate with darkness. It was almost as though he were begging Yami no Bakura to be so stupid as to attempt to attack him. He'd string him up in the Bog of Eternal Stench, maybe lock him in an Oubliette for a few hundred years...or worse. Jareth was as ageless as time itself, with an unlimited imagination.

"Bring them back." Yugioh growled, "All of them."

"Whats said is said."he intoned, boredom sliding across his cold face as he absently straitened his gloves.

She had no choice. There was only way to save them all, and in the end, wasn't this her fault? She had come here, she had brought this curse into their lives. They didn't deserve what Jareth would do to them. Besides, this was just one more move in the game they played. He knew what she would do now, and even knowing she was walking strait into his hands, Sarah couldn't find it in herself to stop.

"Give me the chid."she said quietly, stepping forward more into the light he seemed to exude with his very presence.

His eyes finally shown on her, and she could see the triumph peeking out through the miss-matched orbs.

"They are no longer children, Sarah."he replied, breezing past the two Yami's and the cursing Jounouchi as though they weren't even there. He stood before her, so magnificiant and dark.

"They were wished away."

"But not by you."

"I'll make a bargain with you, Jareth. If that's what it'll take."

Pointed teeth gleamed in the light, his laughter soft and she had to shake her head slightly to keep from falling under its spell.

_My, what big teeth you have Grandma..._

He had lured her here, created the circumstance and now any moment he was going to swallow her whole. She knew it with every fiber of her being but could not find it in herself to pull away.

_The better to __**eat**__ you with my dear!_

"Are you offering yourself to me, Sarah?"He questioned innocently.

She swore she could almost here the _snap_ as his trap was sprung around her.

Sarah squared her shoulders, her chin lifting as she refused to be intimidated by the Fae that had haunted her dreams from the moment she had dared to open his book, from that fateful night that she had said The Words and called him into her world. An invitation that she could never resend, apparently.

"If I lose, I will take their place. But trust me, I have no intention of loseing Jareth. I beat you once, and I will do it again."

"I'll not let her take my Hikari's place. I will play you, not her."Yugioh's voice cut through them like a knife, Sarah fumbled slightly, she had forgotten they were there...

But his eyes did not leave her own, instead they bored deep inside of her as though willing her to understand some great secret in their depths.

"The bargain has already been made. You and the Wisher may join her on her quest if you like, however you both will remain in my realm as well should she fail."

"No! They go free!"Sarah said quickly.

Jareth smiled, pointed teeth flashing, "That was not apart of our deal, my Sarah. But, I could be generous. If you manage to amuse me enough, if you can make it at least to my castle one more time they will go free with the Hikaris...but it is doubtful you will make if that far."

Yugioh moved to stand by her side, and with obvious great reluctance Yami no Bakura moved to stand at her opposite side. Jounouchi and Anzu moved behind Yugioh.

"Hey! We're not letting you guys go alone!"he shouted, "We gotta stick together!"

Jareth lifted an eye brow, and she was sure that she wasn't the only one that saw the annoyance flicker across his face since both Jounouchi and Anzu shrank backward.

"Of course." he waved his hand and they vanished into thin air, glitter sparkleing where they had stood.

"What have you done with my friends!"Yugioh growled, slender hands fisting at his sides.

Jareth sneered, "Nothing worse then what I should have done. They are safe...for the moment that is. They were so eager to come to the Underground, how could I deny them some of the finer sights my Kingdom has to offer?"

Sarah felt a shudder pass through her body as she forced her mind not to wander too far into what some of the _finer sights_ the Underground had to offer.

He lifted his cape slowly, obscuring their gaze of the window in front them. In the span of a single blink Sarah found herself standing on the same hill that she had begun her journey the first time. She heard Yugioh and Yami no Bakura suck in surprised breaths, and had she been able to look away from two mismatched eyes she assumed she'd of seen their jaws drop in astonishment as well.

Sarah wet her lips slowly as she walked towards him, she could see the Labyrinth behind stretching out as far as the eye could see. There at the center she could see his castle and part of the Goblin City that surrounded it. So far, even now.

The black tree without leaves was at his back as she moved to stand in front of him, breathless at the sight before her. The scent of his magic was all around her, wrapping tight like a snug blanket. The sight of him there, standing so regally and in control with his majestic Labyrinth at his back was indescribable. Intimidation welled up inside of her and she felt just like the same naive girl that had stood before him whineing about the injustice of his granting her wish.

His eyes stared down at her now and they seemed to lack the mocking glow and cruelty that she had so often come to anticpate in their incounters. She could her hear her blood rushing her ears, her heart seeming to want to jump strait from her chest.

No, she would not give into these...these stupid teen-age hormones! He was evil, maniacal and cruel and whatever she thought may lay beyond that was just an illusion. Just one more trick to get her to fail. He could never be real with her when it counted at any rate.

"I beat you once, Jareth," she murmered, "I can and will do it again."

Jareth narrowed his eyes, his lips twisting upward into his customary smirk, "No game is the same when played twice, Sarah. I was generous before, do not expect me to be as obliging this time."his voice was soft, but so very harsh.

His words stung at her pride and she lifted herself to her full height, which unfortunelty, meant she still had to look up to meet his gaze.

"You were never generous, Jareth."she hissed.

His eyes hardened again, whatever she had glimpsed before hiding in the depths was gone now. As hard as any crystal ball that he toyed with.

A clock appeared next to him, black like before and ornate. There were 13 numbers on it, all etched in gold.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve my Labyrinth." he stepped backwards, seeming to fade into the riseing sunlight, his last words echoing all around her, "Before you will stay here with me...forever."

Sarah felt tears sing her eyes, a firm sense of deja-vu drifting over her and she quickly flicked them away before she turned to meet the eyes of two very curious Yamis'.

"So, you're screwing the Goblin King huh? Unexpected."Yami no Bakura commented nonchalantly.

The blood rushed to her fast and in the span of a heart beat she had lunged forward and decked the once Tomb Robber right in the mouth.

"Shit!"He cursed, arms flailing as he lost balance and fell into the sand.

She stood there a moment, her hand throbbing in pain and her lips in a snarl, over him.

"Not even close."she growled.

**End Chapter**

A.n.-I was trying to end this chapter on more of a light note then I have in the past. Any thoughts or comments would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
